


The Future Beyond

by Artemis_LeFay



Series: Free! Iwatobi Suiei Gods -The Complete First Saga - [3]
Category: Free!, Free! Iwatobi Swim Club - Fandom, Swimming Anime
Genre: AU, Blood, Crossover, Gore, Greek Mythology - Freeform, M/M, Magic, Multi, Threesome, Time Loop, Yaoi, time paradox
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-12
Updated: 2014-01-12
Packaged: 2018-01-08 12:57:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 36,589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1132918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Artemis_LeFay/pseuds/Artemis_LeFay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A year after "The Last Race", the boys once again reunite to catch up on their lives. However, they realize that there are problems going around the country; people are getting killed and being eaten. However, a darkening future waits for them as they begin to learn the darkest secret of themselves…and their world! Just why do they really exist? Destiny is found, take your mark!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Return to Your Heroes!

Haruka Nanase tossed and turned as the sunlight shined on him in the morning dawn. He finally sat up in his bed as Suiei Nanase appeared before him.

"Brother Haruka…how are you feeling this morning?" he asked while shimmering in the mists.

"Meh, just another day," said Haruka as he yawned and stretched himself.

"Well, today is the day you'll finally reunite with them…or at least with Nagisa," answered the Suiei God.

"It is our destiny indeed," said Haruka as he got out from his bed and fixed him some breakfast while he was in his bathing suit and apron. He closed his eyes and thought back to what has happened in the last year…

 _Being captured, beaten, rescued, and even won the dream…_ he thought, _but then…_

His heart has changed a lot in the last year ever since he went to college away. In his heart, he greatly missed the others but all he wanted was to keep moving forward.

Suiei Nanase could only make a facepalm at how Haruka was dressed while the boy was cooking. The young man ate his breakfast with ease and turned to see Nanase just floating around, creating some random magic with his god-like abilities on the water.

He eventually brushed his teeth and put on some clothes and went to the center of his living room with Suiei Nanase. Today was an important day since it was an opportunity for him to meet up with one of his friends.

Haruka took out his necklace from beneath his shirt and said, "Suiei…send me to Nagisa and his Suiei God Hazuki."

The necklace began to glow as he and the god vanished into the mists, heading to the outside world.

* * *

Out by the Metro Park, Nagisa Hazuki stood alongside with his Suiei God, Hazuki. Nagisa felt something in the air as he got nervous on what was coming.

He turned to see a mist flowing right in front of them, building the shapes of Haruka and Suiei Nanase.

"Well what do you know? Your friend is here Nagisa," said Suiei Hazuki.

Nagisa's eyes were widened with joy as he rushes up to him, "HARUKA!".

He gave him a nice tight hug while the other friend said in reply, "Hey, hey, take it easy. I am happy to be back; especially since it's been about a year or so. How's your senior year going?"

"Oh it's doing alright…whatsoever…but I'm glad to see you again!" replied Nagisa but he kind of rolled his eyes in disgust about the whatsoever part.

"Is something the matter?" asked Haruka, "Was Rei up to something again?"

Nagisa shook his head no in response since it wasn't what bothered him.

"Well Makoto explained everything to me about Rei's hacking skills that you taught you; at least you managed to use it to allows us to reunite once more," said Haruka.

But Nagisa wasn't too happy and he crossed his arms over; this gave Haruka a bit of a worry since Nagisa wasn't normally like that.

"What's the matter?" asked Haruka, "You don't look as cheerful."

"It's nothing," replied Nagisa.

Suiei Hazuki chuckled to himself; hoping that it's only just some immaturity or something.

After an awkward silence or two, Haruka said, "Well then; let's go get something to eat."

Nagisa's attitude has changed for the better while Suiei Nanase was a bit nervous on the reaction on this idea. However, Nagisa was not as worried since he was already starving for food.

Haruka took his hand to him and they used their magic by using the "traveling spell" to leave the park and arrive at a local café called Café Kingdom.

"Café Kingdom…" said Haruka, "I've heard about this place…it's like a coffee shop with some sort of a restaurant inside."

They walked inside even though Nagisa was like in wonderland with the aromas as they settled down in their seats. Haruka opened up the menu and saw a strange name called "Guimauve".

"Guimauve," said Haruka, "It's some type of a dessert…"

"I'll go for some cake and hot chocolate," said Nagisa with a smile on his face as his lips were about to drool.

Haruka carefully turned to his Suiei while Nagisa continued to read the menu, saying, "Is something bothering him? I hope he's not mad at me…I'd feel bad otherwise."

"We'll talk about that later, just order your things," replied Suiei Nanase.

Haruka decided to try out the Guimauve along with some iced tea. Nagisa contemplated on whether to get some cake for Makoto or not.

After a few minutes of waiting, their sweets have arrived although they were originally going to have a proper lunch. Maybe it was perhaps that it was still midmorning.

However, Suiei Nanase did not like the color pink on Haruka's Guimauve. Haruka told him to just chill out while Nagisa seemed to enjoy the pink color. The other friend got his cake in the moments that followed.

"It's not the color that bothers me…I've seen something like this before…you better take this dessert seriously Haruka," replied Nanase.

Haruka sighed as he carefully took a small bite of the marshmallow before putting into his mouth. Nagisa was already filled with cake in his mouth as he and Suiei Hazuki were having a blast.

Then it struck him…Haruka was feeling really dizzy before passing out. Nagisa and Suiei Hazuki panicked to see their friend not responding.

"What's with him?" asked Nagisa, shaking in fear, "This isn't normally like himself."

* * *

Haruka opened his eyes as he saw the world around him before his eyes…he saw the Five Suiei Gods fighting at Nikon's house as they rescued the family to safety before the house exploded.

"I…I remember this," he muttered, "Nikon and his family were being attacked…and then…"

However the image shifted before his eyes and he saw a dark being standing right before him. Haruka recognized the monster immediately and tried to summon his powers but before he could launch an attack, he woke back up in reality.

 _This Guimauve…_ he thought, _it tastes like…fire?_

He turned to see his Suiei Nanase already in panic, "We have to get out of here. This is not a safe place."

"Huh? What's happening?" asked Nagisa.

"Pay attention Nagisa," said Suiei Hazuki, "Be on alert."

"But I don't understand…what's goin-?" began Nagisa when the whole place around them exploded as chunks of rubble collapsed. The people around them melted away as if it was all an illusion.

"This place," muttered Haruka, "It's not real! Something lured us here into a trap!"

"But what about the cake?" asked Nagisa.

Before Haruka could answer, he saw a gigantic head right behind Nagisa, its teeth were about to sink into the blonde's head and eat him alive.

"NAGISA!" screamed Haruka as he grabs his friend by the arm, pulling him to the side while using his arm to block the monster but the teeth stabbed into his left arm.

Nagisa opened his eyes after being pulled away as he saw Haruka standing over him with his arm caught in the teeth of the monster. He sat there in shock and in fear as he saw the blood beginning to drip on the floor.

"HARUKA!" shouted Nagisa, "There…there's b-blood!"

"Brother Hazuki, get Nagisa to use his power…now!" shouted Suiei Nanase.

"Snap out of it Nagisa!" said Suiei Hazuki, "Go save him!"

Haruka growled and his eyes turned neon blue as he uses his strength to pull the monster to the tables as it smashed all around.

"Nagisa, slay it, NOW!" cried Haruka.

Nagisa finally got up and closed his eyes as his hands created a sword of a thin blade as he screamed and jumped to the monster's head, slicing it off as more blood exploded out. Haruka took his chance to pull his arm off as more blood leaked out form his arm. His flesh could be seen as Nagisa was like horrified beyond his imagination.

"We have to leave…" said Nagisa, wanting to cry but he held back his tears, "Haruka, your arm!"

Haruka nodded as he groaned in pain and carefully tried to hold his arm with his free hand. He walked towards the door and tried to bust it opened but it was locked. The blood dripped onto his hands and continued to splatter on the floor.

"Dammit!" he growled, "We're trapped."

Nagisa tried to smash down the door but it was no use either. Haruka then noticed a lock machine that was preventing the door. Nagisa walked up to it and took out his phone to hack the machine. After a few tempted failures, the red light turned green and they escaped to the other side, hoping for a way out of the mess.

* * *

Meanwhile, a group of soldiers led by a samurai warrior stood hidden in the smoke as they heard the two boys walking out and trying to find a way to escape.

"I'll go," said the warrior, "You guys go in and collect the blood."

* * *

Haruka and Nagisa were coughing over the smoke as the Suiei Gods followed behind them.

"This is bad," said Suiei Hazuki, "I have a bad feeling about this."

"This way you guys," replied Nagisa, "There's a door here that we can try to get out of."

He tried to yank it to open but it was locked once again. However, before they could try to investigate, they turned to see a giant katana stabbing at the door, barely missing them.

Haruka gasped as he saw the towering being that said, "So you are the Suiei Gods…"

Haruka got pissed and summoned a water sword to fight against the guy as they dueled. Nagisa was like shocked to see such an ambush.

"What's the matter?" asked the stranger, "Does it hurt? You boys are just monsters…like the one you just killed."

"SHUT UP!" snapped Haruka as he blocked his blows with his sword…the injury was trying to heal but it was really painful at the same time.

"Haruka! This guy…" began Nagisa.

"This guy is dodging our moves," said Haruka as the enemy pushed him to the wall and he took out a gun.

"This is the end," he said with a sickening smile.

Haruka gasped and barely escaped just as the bullets fired. He turned around to dodge the bullets and used his water sword to stab him on the head, but the sword didn't go deep enough.

"Huh," said Kouta, "You guys can't kill humans…perhaps that is why…you are unable to protect everyone."

Haruka hissed as he slowly stabbed the sword further in but Nagisa quickly grabbed him by his hand while the Suiei Gods created the mists to block the enemy's vision.

"Leave this fight to us," said Suiei Nanase.

"You both have to escape now," agreed Suiei Hazuki.

The two rushed off while Nagisa was increasingly worried about the Suiei Gods. They found a weak spot on the wall which was an opportunity for them.

"We must combine our powers now, you ready Nagisa?" asked Haruka.

"Let's do this," he answered.

Extending their hands, they both shouted, "Waters of the fists….find us to escape!"

Gigantic fists of water exploded from their hands smashed through the wall as they finally saw the light that led back to the outside world. The Suiei Gods noticed that their respective hosts have managed to break out. They shimmered into the mists while the boys and the gods rushed back to the outside world while the warrior took out his phone to give his report.

"They escaped," said Kouta, "However, the blood collection went on as planned. We'll take it to you soon."

"Well done," replied the voice on the phone, "Thanks for your performance."

* * *

Back outside, the two boys and the Suiei Gods walked, heading back to the smaller suburbs of the town. Haruka was holding his arm as it was still bleeding a little from the monster's teeth.

"What the hell was this all about anyway…" muttered Suiei Hazuki.

"Haruka! Your arm!" gasped Nagisa, "Are you okay?"

"It's somewhat trying to heal…on its own. It's just as I have thought, I seemed to have the ability to selfheal my wounds," he answered.

"What are you talking about?" asked Nagisa.

"Back in the tower lab…" replied Haruka, "Daichi would beat me up till I was bleeding but by the next day, I didn't have a single scratch."

"Haruka, you don't think that…?" began Nagisa.

"That Daichi has returned?" replied Haruka, "He and his son were nothing but the ashes of the people long ago."

"No, more like someone else more power than him…almost as if he knew us and the people from the Swim Cadet-X and maybe the Deception MIA," said Nagisa.

"Well one thing for sure that he's not from any of those organizations…nor is the Dark Code," answered Haruka, "You know, it's getting late; come with me to my new place. We'll be safe there."

"Sure," said Nagisa, "I don't want to be alone tonight…but what if they're after the others!? What are we up against now!?"

"We'll alert them as soon as possible," replied Haruka, giving Nagisa a hug for him to relax.

Nagisa blushed a little on the response but he felt a bit better. He eventually broke the hug and said, "We have to get going."

"Right," said Haruka.

* * *

They reappeared at Haruka's new house where the rooms were bigger with a more modern, contemporary look. The bathroom had a mini-onsen with a shower while the bedroom was a California King bed and the kitchen had like a bar-like style with an island shelf.

Nagisa was already amazed by the place as he looked around and imagines himself living here.

"Hey Haruka!" said Nagisa, with a smile on his face, "Let's take a bath!"

"Oh um…alrighty then," he replied, "I'll get the onsen prepared then."

"I'll make a quick call to Makoto first though, be right back," answered Nagisa.

Haruka walked to the onsen as he prepared the water for the bath. He wondered to himself about what was going on with Nagisa's attitude from earlier.

He sang to himself, " _The water is…nice and warm indeed…we can relax…we can be peace…there's nothing worry to go on…but if I…had to share…something that I hand in mind…I don't know if it's right…will it be okay…_ "

Nagisa walked into the room and said, "He didn't answer my call."

Haruka nodded as Nagisa quickly stripped himself and jumped in. Haruka followed but was hesitant to either keep his bathing suit on…or to go in naked. Deciding for the latter, he took off his pants and clothes and the swim trunks, stepped in, trying his best to hide his blushed face.

"So then, what happened?" asked Haruka, "With you and Makoto?"

"We had a really bad fight," said Nagisa, "And he doesn't want to talk to me…what if he won't ever talk to me again?"

"It won't happen…I won't…well, not just I but you can't let that happen either," replied Haruka, "Ever since we won the Nationals…we were all finally at peace…even Rin."

Nagisa sighed and said, "But nothing lasts forever…we're…proof of that…"

Haruka swam up to him as he saw Nagisa's face about to spill some tears.

"What…are you talking about?" asked Haruka; he turned to his Suiei God, asking, "Nanase. Are you able to go visit Makoto and his Suiei?"

"I will do my best to connect them and see; if I do, I'll go and investigate," said Suiei Nanase. He took off into the night and soared his way up to the clouds for a signal.

Back inside, Haruka turned back to Nagisa and wiped his tears away, "Nagisa…don't cry. Please."

"Haruka…I…I can't talk to him…" he replied as he cried.

"Do you want me to go with you…when we visit him?" asked Haruka.

"No…please don't," he answered as he hugged around Haruka and spilled some more tears. Haruka wrapped his arms around him.

"I sent Nanase to go see what the problem is. Hopefully they can talk to one another," said Haruka.

Nagisa nodded as he closed his eyes for a bit.

Haruka's hands were somehow enjoying the skin on Nagisa…it was like…soft and gentle.

"Your skin," said Haruka, "I-it feels nice."

"Haruka?" asked Nagisa as his eyes blinked in confusion.

Haruka chuckled and said in return, "Do you remember when you wanted to make an onsen group?"

"Y-yeah?" asked Nagisa.

"Maybe that's what we need after all….an onsen party. But we can have it here in my house," said Haruka.

Nagisa smiled a little as he was excited to hear. He used to pester Haruka about having an onsen or hot springs club and Haruka would always refuse the idea.

"Nagisa…I…I feel bad…for all of my actions…" began Haruka, "But I think…I….I love you."

Nagisa instantly blushed on the words and looked away embarrassed.

Haruka explained, "You always tried to cheer me up after I was always in a sulk. But then…ever since I left for college…I felt out of place…I…I was…alone…I'm the one that should be sorry for not listening to you."

"Oh Haruka, there's nothing for you to worry about," said Nagisa while he was biting his lower lip and having no idea what to say to him.

"I want you then, Nagisa," replied Haruka, "Your skin is as soft as the flowers that I saw back in college…I want to hold you, love you…and embrace. We only have much time left in this world before we merge back to our Suiei Gods and take on our duty again."

"Haru-k-ka, wait stop," muttered Nagisa.

Haruka paused for a moment as he blushed, realizing what he was saying. However, he checked his arm and saw that is has completely healed.

"Y-your arm," said Nagisa, "It's healed now."

The blonde smiled as he hugged Haruka again and said, "Touch me all you want."

Haruka nodded as they moved in with their faces, heading for a deep kiss. It was a bit of awkwardness at the moment but they finally accepted it.

"You sure about this Nagisa?" asked Suiei Hazuki, as he left the boys on their own, while talking inside Nagisa's mind through telepathy, "Don't do something you'll regret later."

Nagisa felt a bit clueless to this but he had to trust Haruka. They stepped out of the onsen and walked into the shower area where they continued to spread forth of the passion. Haruka gave Nagisa another kiss and took his hand to the shaft down below, warming it up.

"Even you feel soft…yet it's very strong," said Haruka.

"D-don't say things like that…it's embarrassing," replied Nagsia with a blush.

Haruka moved down to taste him as the blonde gasped on the job. Nagisa was feeling a bit dizzy as he was continuing to feel this desire going up in his body.

 _Damn_ , thought Haruka, _it's almost hard to breathe…I'd better just go back up._

"Ha-haru-rruka," said Nagisa as he placed his hand on top of Haruka's head.

Haruka stopped before the shaft could explode and moved back up to Nagisa's face, "I'm here for you."

He licked across Nagisa's chest as Nangisa continued to feel this weirdness of the ecstasy going on; at this point, Haruka felt solid down below as he could feel his body warming up too.

"Do you want to taste me?" asked Haruka.

Nagisa immediately blushed at the question but eventually moved down, approaching his stick and licked at the tip for a moment before going further inside.

"Aaaaah," said Haruka, as he felt the pressure building up, "N-N-Nag-is-aaaaah."

Nagisa stopped for a moment and looked at Haruka in the eyes. Haruka took Nagisa and flipped him around which shocked the blonde, realizing what was about to happen.

"H-ha-haruka!" gasped Nagisa.

Haruka closed his eyes as he slowly entered inside of the blonde. Nagisa gasped in pain at first but Haruka told him to relax his muscles with the warm water.

"I love you Nagisa," said Haruka, "With all of my heart…despite my toughness in high school…but now I really grew to love you."

Haruka began to sway back and forth as Nagisa as they shared another passionate kiss. This passionate feeling continued to rise up the pressure in both of their bodies.

"H-h-haru-ka," groaned Nagisa.

"Na-naah-nagi-sa," said Haruka, blushing, "I'm about to…"

They both embraced the warm fluids filling in and spilling out of themselves as they tried to relax themselves from this passionate moment. Haruka moved into Nagisa's face for another kiss as they slid down the wall and onto the shower floor.

"T-thank you," said Haruka as he held onto Nagisa.

"W-welcome," replied the blonde as his eyes were filled with tears and he stayed close to Haruka's warm body to hide them. Haruka used his powers to teleport themselves to the beds safely.

Suiei Hazuki reappeared from the mists and saw the boys in bed together. Haruka was still awake while Nagisa was off to sleep.

"You tired him a lot, Haruka," said the Suiei.

"I know, but he smiled at least, I'm happy that he feels better, or at least I hope he is," replied Haruka.

Haruka closed his eyes too as they slept. Meanwhile, Suiei Nanase reappeared from the outside world and was stunned to gain the information he got from Tachibana.

"Brother," said Nanase, "Something has happened to Makoto and our brother back at the university."

"What's the matter?" asked Hazuki.

"A monster appeared…but it wasn't like…a beast that we encountered…it was like some guy dressed up in a ninja-like outfight and was creating blood shed all around the campus," replied Nanase.

"You don't mean," gasped Hazuki, "That man from earlier…he was over there?"

"It's a possibility that he was there before he made his way out here," said Nanase, "We can't let the boys fall in danger anymore…we have to solve this case soon."

Nanase turned to see the boys sleeping in bed together; he smiled to himself, knowing that they are at least peace for the night.

"The Tachibana's will return by tomorrow afternoon so we'll rest here and make plans," continued Nanase.

"We will tell them tomorrow, the boys," replied Hazuki, "Nagisa won't like this and neither will Haruka."

"Did something happened while I was gone?" asked Nanase, "Brother, please tell me!"

Hazuki kept his mouth shut for a moment before he finally answered, "Nagisa has been lying to himself lately…ever since…he had a dream."

"A-a dream?" asked Nanase.

But Hazuki didn't answer that question but instead replied, "I haven't talked to the deceased…they have been awfully quiet…even Nikon."

"Before we rest, tell me; what happened between Makoto and Nagisa?" asked Nanase.

"They fought over the fact that Makoto was going out with some girls…they had past arguments like this…but then this fight was brutal. I don't understand why they feel this way…as fascinating as it is…it's also heartbreaking," answered Hazuki, "Tachibana tried to stop them, but it was just useless."

"Have they forgotten why they exist today? Nikon sacrificed himself for us…for our sake…and if it wasn't for that single moment, this world would have ceased to be," said Nanase.

"It's not like they hate each other…they're just…in hurt and pain…human quarrels," replied Hazuki.

"You know what, I think maybe we can wait to rest…we cannot rest until this friendship is fixed. We must go visit our friend at his store…he'll be waiting for us," answered Nanase.

"Right…the witch boy," agreed Hazuki, "He'll be more than happy to give us the answers we need."

They shimmered their bodies into the water droplets and the mist, leaving Haruka and Nagisa sleeping peacefully.

However, that night, Nagisa was having another dream…

* * *

Nagisa opened his eyes and saw him and the others fighting off against their greatest enemy in an all-out battle…but then the enemy laughed over them as their powers were drained away…but then…the universe…it was….

"NO!" screamed Nagisa, "I can't stand living like this! I NEED TO…I CAN'T…THIS IS…."

The young blonde stood in a dark space dimensional plane with shards of glass floating around, showing images of the past, present and future all in one…the memories of their times in Ancient Greece, their times together in the modern ages when they were kids, and even as their times in high school.

The glass shards were slowly coming together as one, creating a replica of himself in glass as the background turned bright light.

"Do not fear…the future can be changed," echoed a voice that was striking familiar to him, "All you have to do is to believe in yourself…and in those who love you."

"I…I…" began Nagisa as the world around him turned black.

 _I swear_ , he though _, I must…get the others to understand this situation. Otherwise, we will never be able to escape from this reality…we'll be forever doomed to this life…_

"There is only one path to make it…" said a voice.

Nagisa turned to see a figure ahead but he couldn't make out his appearance. It looked like a figure dressed in fancy robes with some sort of a smoking device in his mouth as some colored smoke flows out of the mouth.

"I can grant you…a wish…for a price…"

Nagisa closed his eyes as he could feel himself being drawn back to reality but he kept his eyes shut as Haruka's arms granted him safe and security from the dangers.


	2. The Lurking Darkness

**_Elsewhere…_ **

Smoking on his pipe, the witch boy stared out from the front porch. This man was given many different names from his customers. He was once a customer himself but his wish was far different than anyone's ever known. His name was feared by those who are aware of his magical powers…

"I see that it is dark outside," said the witch, "The sun hasn't been out yet…but…what do you think, Mokona?"

Mokona bounced up and down around the witch and said, "It's going to be a beautiful dawn!"

Suddenly, Mokona's ears twitched as they both sensed great power approaching this way.

"Someone is here," said Watanuki, "And they got something important to discuss."

Swirls of water and bubbles arrived before them, revealing Nanase and Hazuki, the two Suiei Gods of Haruka and Nagisa.

"We finally, made it," said Haruka, "Sir Watanuki."

"Indeed, I wish to congratulate you on your reawakening from your slumber and being freed to help this world once more," answered Watanuki as he took another smoke on his pipe.

"They're here, they're here!" cheered Mokona as it bounced up and down, "Nanase-chan, Hazuki-chan!"

"Come to me little fluff ball," said Hazuki as he spread his arms out to Mokona. It landed in his shoulders with a giggle.

"We have talked to each other in our dreams," said Nanase, "But this is our first time here in real life."

"I have spoken to the others gods, they have reported similar issues going on," replied the witch, "Tacibana is on his way back with Makoto….the Matsuokas are not far behind either…and as for Rei and Nagisa…they will graduate soon."

"Yes of course," answered Hazuki while he brushes his hand on Mokona's ears, enjoying the softness.

"We want to know what is going on," explained Nanase, "But what will that price be…?"

"The price has been paid," said Watanuki.

They gasped in shocked by the answer; who was the one that paid for this price?

"Someone who is closer to you…I am sure you remember him. I spoke to that child the other day and he handed me over the remaining land that survived from the fire," explained the witch.

"Nikon…" muttered Hazuki, "Was it by any chance that….?"

"It is inevitable that history may repeat itself; no matter what era of time it is...whether it's the birth or death of a universe...a fight between two organizations...or even animals…conflict will forever exist…that is something that the universe must learn to adapt to in order to stay balance…that's why there's always a price for everything," said Watanuki.

"But we didn't have any conflict in our time…though this time…" replied Hazuki.

"When Nikon sacrificed himself...to allow you guys survive and pass on a part of your souls to your human forms... the human body is not like that of a gods... the human body will develop their own souls...however...the more one spends time with one another, the closer they get," explained Watanuki, "And that's why...the boys have survived that last conflict with that dark man from the SCX. Even though Rin was already going off on his own, the memories of his heart still remain inside. What may go through his head is not the same as his heart."

"I guess that makes some sense now," answered Nanase.

"But we still don't know what's going on; you haven't answered our question completely," said Hazuki.

But the witch boy changed the subject and said, "There is still time before the sun rises, I like to offer you guys some moon tea...a drink that drinkable for you guys."

"Then I would like to have some then, thank you," replied Nanase.

"That sounds like," smiled Hazuki.

Maru and Moro gathered the tea set while Watanuki brought the gods inside the house and into one of the fancy rooms. The witch boy carefully made the tea by using some of his magic combined with his cooking skills and presented the boys the Moon Tea.

"I am very honored to have met you in person; hopefully we can meet up with the others soon," said Watanuki as he poured the tea into the cups.

"At this rate, you just might," replied Hazuki as he received his cup and took a sip and tickling Mokona.

"Tee-hee, that tickles Nagi-chan," said Mokona.

Nanase took a sip and was amazed by the tea, "For so much of us being the sea and water…I can taste how delicious this tea is."

"Yeah it really is tasty," said Hazuki.

"Humans have a hard time drinking this; it has an acquired taste…in legends, the gods that drink this can taste the sweetness," explained Watanuki.

Nanase looked at the skies from the window and noticed that it was about to lighten up soon.

"It's almost dawn," said Nanase, "We better get the boys up so we can escape and move out to where we need to go."

Watanuki nodded as the Suiei Gods began to shimmer into the mists and flowed into the air, soaring their way back to Haruka's house.

"May your journey be safe and successful," said Watanuki.

* * *

Haruka woke up and noticed the light of the sun shining in the room. He almost forgot that he made love to Nagisa as his body was still exposed. He turned to see Nagisa sleeping peacefully, never noticing that his eyes were all puffy.

Nagisa, thought Haruka, you are beautiful…I hope that whatever is hurting you can stop.

His necklace began to glow as it indicated the arrival of the Suiei Gods. He turned to see Nanase who appeared from the mists along with Suiei Hazuki.

"What's the matter?" asked Haruka.

"We have little time to get moving; a meeting is required for the full team," said Nanase.

Hazuki drifted to Nagisa, "Nagisa, it's time to wake up now.

Haruka gathered his clothes and got dressed while Nagisa woke up and blushes a little while getting his clothes as well. Haruka saw him about to trip over so he helped him keep his balance.

"Did you sleep well?" asked Haruka.

"Yeah, it was a good rest," smiled Nagisa, keeping his head turned away from him to hide his emotions.

That boy, thought Nanase, if we don't do something soon…right brother?

Sadly I know, thought Hazuki in response to the telepathic message.

"Well then, let me teach you the traveling spell," said Haruka, "You'll need this in case if I'm not around."

He showed Nagisa by using his two fingers to create a peace sign and combined them together as one and creating a circle about the size of the head while chanting, "Waters of travel…"

The magic created some waters flowing between them. However, Nagisa decided to hang onto Haruka as they begin their journey.

"We are to meet at the Metro Park," said Suiei Nanase, "The place that you all grouped up before you went out on your separate ways."

"Waters of travel, please take us to the Metro Park," chanted Haruka as he performed the spell, sending them to the park.

* * *

Rin sat on the bench at the Metro Park, staring out at the clear skies. He wondered to himself how long it has been since it was only a year…but it felt like an eternity.

"What may be long for you may be longer or shorter than the others, time is an interesting essence," said Suiei Matsuoka.

"Easy for you to say bro," replied the human, "But…could my sister even know…who I am?"

"The time for her to know will be inevitable…just like what someone told me," said the god.

"Perhaps…but…" began Rin as he lowered his head, "She's dying…and if I don't save her…"

He suddenly lifted his head up as he saw swirls of water energy arriving at the park in front of him and Matsuoka. Out of the magic was Haruka and Nagisa.

"H-Haru…Nagisa…" said Rin as he was stunned to finally see them again. He gets up and goes for a group hug between them.

"Yo Rin!" smiled Nagisa as he could feel Rin squeezing him and Haruka.

"I see you have been cheerful," replied Haruka.

"Well…since we won that day…all of us; we became new champions," said Rin with a smile before he narrowed his eyes, "However…something happened at my university…and it was unpleasant."

"What happened?" gasped Nagisa.

Suiei Matsuoka turned to see Nanase and Hazuki and said, "I'm glad to see you're okay brothers."

"The same to you," replied Nanase.

"It appears we had our hands full on things," answered Hazuki as they listen to Rin's tale.

"I was leaving my final lecture for the weekend...and I saw a group of girls that were giggling very oddly and they were saying something about...a "Monster of the Deep" at a lake nearby," said Rin, "They walked to the lake and sang some chant while I was hiding behind the trees...but all of a sudden, a gigantic monster rose from the lake and ate the girls alive, leaving nothing behind but the blood and guts...and the next thing I knew, I saw the police and everything but the monster vanished

"Well that's not good," replied Nanase.

"I can see the point of how monsters are being more related here," said Hazuki.

"But the lab…of the SCX…it's destroyed now, isn't it?" asked Haruka.

"That is correct...the SCX is no more...however, we are beginning to suspect that there are other similar organizations that take humans for experiments and turn them into monsters. Some of them survive and threaten the world while most of them just died simply," replied Matsuoka.

"Well that's not good; we have to do something," said Hazuki.

"It won't be easy though...they will try to find us...and enter the domain...of our powers if they haven't discovered us yet," replied Nanase.

"The SCX isn't the only organization?" asked Haruka.

"If that's the case...it's like what Sayuri told us... she said that they experimented on various humans but then they discovered that the athletic people like us had greater results than the average ones," answered Rin.

"That's assuming if she's right though," replied Haruka.

Rin looked at Nagisa and said, "Are you okay? You don't look too well."

Nagisa shook his head and replied, "Yeah I'm fine."

He closed his eyes to hide his lie and turned his head around.

However Rin had a strange feeling about Nagisa's behavior and he knew something was up; but before he could ask…

"I sense another brother arriving," said Nanase.

Out of the mists in front of them were Rei and Suiei Ryugazaki. Rei opened his eyes and said, "Well, if it isn't the old gang, hello again you guys."

"'Sup Rei?" asked Rin as he gives Rei the pound hug.

"Oh nothing much, we had an annoying monster going after us," replied Rei.

"Hey there Rei!" smiled Nagisa

"It's good to hear from you again," said Haruka, "But what was this monster after you guys for?"

"I don't know," replied Rei, "It was hungry from what I tried to talk to it; it only wanted to eat both of us. So I bashed it onto the head until it collapsed to the ground and exploded into blood."

"Ugh, sounds gross," muttered Nagisa.

"In my case, there was a monster that ate four girls…back at my university," said Rin.

"A lake monster" Sounds like it's not isolated incidents," replied Rei.

"We had a monster that attacked Nagisa and I yesterday…and we also had a fight with some ninja dude after we slain the monster," answered Haruka.

"There has to be a pattern," concluded Suiei Ryugazaki, "Did anyone else investigate?"

"Well, I did make a small investigation about the lake where the monster was at," answered Suiei Matsuoka, "My x-ray vision told me that the monster was waiting for a feast…and the girls are just the beginning; its radiation turns hot when it gets hungry."

"Y-you never told me this!" said Rin, annoyed.

"We had a talk with the witch boy," said Suiei Nanase, "He said something big is going on…"

"Yeah, something is on the way," agreed Suiei Hazuki.

"This….man…is a witch?" asked Haruka, confused on the terminology.

"It's a long story," said Suiei Nanase, "We'll explain it later."

Suiei Ryugazaki grunted and answered, "So it is troublesome business after all."

They were still talking when they realized that Makoto and Suiei Tachibana were still yet to be present. Where on earth were the last members at?

"Has anyone even talked to Makoto?" asked Haruka.

"The last time I talked to him was last week; he didn't say much except that he saw someone dressed up in black and was killing people," said Rin.

"It's that guy…" growled Haruka.

Nagisa stayed silent on the commentary; for he was not comfortable on what he was hearing. In a few moments, they finally felt the presence of Suiei Tachibana and Makoto arriving at the scene.

Makoto opened his eyes and saw everyone, saying, "Oh…we're all here; hey everyone!"

"I'm glad to see you all well brothers," said Tachibana.

"Hey there Makoto," greeted Rei.

Suiei Nanase drifted to Tachibana, saying, "We need to talk later…but for now, did you see anything out of the ordinary? We were told that there was some guy on a killing spree."

"He was…some sort of a ninja with a long katana and a gun…he killed about 20 people before the alarms could be raised to bring the warning," explained Suiei Tachibana.

Makoto felt a bit sick to his stomach as he knows what has gone before between him and one of the other boys. He didn't know what to come up with…

"What's wrong? You feel like as if you didn't eat right?" asked Haruka.

"Yeah, you don't look much like yourself," agreed Rin.

"Are you okay? You about to barf?" asked Rei.

"No it's fine…" said Makoto as his eyes drifted towards Nagisa in a concerned look. The blonde looked away and tried to look invisible.

It was quite an awkward silence between the boys while the Suiei Gods begin to suspect about the friendship between them.

"I'm not liking this," said Matsuoka.

"Me neither," replied Nanase as he whispered to Hazuki, "We have to do something…"

"I know," said Hazuki in a quiet voice.

Rin took a trashcan from nearby and was about to give it to Makoto when his body was beginning to shake.

"What's going on here?" asked Ryugazaki to the other Suiei Gods.

"I can't…unless…if I talk to…" began Makoto as he collapsed to the ground.

"MAKOTO!" they all shouted (Nagisa was already freaking out to see this happening despite what happened earlier).

"He'll be alright," said Tachibana as he touched his forehead, "He's only passed out."

"Are you sure he'll be alright?" asked Nagisa, freaking out over this.

"Relax now," said Suiei Hazuki.

"Yes…however, there's something that needs to be done before this is all settled," replied Tachibana.

Nanase drifted to Nagisa, saying, "I think it's time that you and Makoto have a talk…"

Haruka's eyes widened as he began to suspect on what was happening. He remembered that Nagisa was giving Makoto a phone call and he didn't pick up. Was it something related?

"Rin, stay close to me," said Suiei Matsuoka, worried on the reaction of Nagisa.

Nagisa began to tear up and said, "I…I can't!"

Tachibana gasped as he realized that Hazuki has told one of the other gods about the relationship between Nagisa and Makoto.

"So you told him…didn't you…Hazuki," growled Suiei Tachibana.

Suiei Nanase appeared in front of Hazuki, defending him, saying, "It was his own decision to tell me…he had his own right to do so. Why?"

"I told him to keep it silent! Now look at what happened! Makoto is passed out, Nagisa is about to cry his brains out!" snapped Tachibana.

"Are you mad?" asked Mastuoka, "A secret cannot exist between us…we are brothers since the day Earth was formed! Unless if you have forgotten why we still exist…Tachibana!"

"Nikon gave his own LIFE to us…if it wasn't for him, there would have been NO WORLD, NO LIFE, OR NO ONE LEFT!" said Nanase.

"GUYS STOP IT!" screamed Nagisa as his face was flooded with tears.

Everyone stared at Nagisa as the blonde continued to cry over Makoto as he rested his head on his friend's shoulder.

"Tachibana, I understand that you were trying to protect them…but this is far too long now; enough with this," said Hazuki.

"We were chosen to protect this world…if we fight amongst ourselves…there will be nothing left for us…or for this world to live," added Nanase.

Tachibana sighed and replied, "We need to get Makoto safety first…and take care of Nagisa as well before…"

They all heard a sudden explosion from the distance; it sounded like a bomb and flames going off.

"W-What was that?" asked Rin.

They all turned to see a gigantic cloud of smoke and ash into the air at some local school.

"Oh that's lovely," sighed Rei.

"Matsuoka," said Rin, preparing to use his power, "Lend me thy strength!"

"Me too," replied Haruka, "Nanase…give me the power I need."

"I wish to join them, Ryugazaki," answered Rei, "We three will go and see what is going on."

The three were given the powers by the Suiei Gods as their necklaces glowed with the energy inside of them. They set off to the fire while Nagisa asked Hazuki for his power to protect Makoto while waiting for them to return.

* * *

The trio got to the school and saw nothing but smoke and ashes, blocking the entrances. Rin used his x-ray vision and saw something strange going on at the pool there and there were people trapped by the fires.

"We have to combine our powers!" said Rin, "people are trapped inside!"

"Right," replied Rei, "Let's take this out!"

"Waters of the storm…come forth to our aid!" chanted Haruka.

"Waters of the Rain…attend to this shower!" shouted Rin.

"Come to my aid…waters from the sky!" said Rei.

Haruka, Rei, and Rin chanted the spells as a mega blast of water poured down, putting out the smoke and fire. They saw some people fleeing from the place, thanking the miracle that happened.

"Let's go," said Rin.

They rushed into the school and saw that most of the damage was in the gymnasium and the pool. The hallways were badly burnt and some of the classrooms were destroyed as well.

"It looks like some ransack was happening…just look at these bodies," said Haruka.

"I don't think this is a good idea…I keep hearing things," muttered Rei.

"What can you hear…an animal?" asked Rin.

"It's…different," replied Rei.

"How so?" asked Haruka.

They rushed to the pool room and noticed that the screaming was getting louder. Rin took his eyes to see through the water and he was even a bit startled.

"Son of a bitch," he growled, "Guys…we have to move…it's that monster back from the university!"

"Do you think we should just give it some starbucks," suggested Rei.

"This isn't the time to be funny Rei!" snapped Haruka.

The gigantic monster raised its head from the pool and opened its mouth with sharp teeth. The trio braced themselves for the fight as the monster used its tentacles to snatch them. They dodged the oncoming attack and used their powers in response.

"Attack this thing…waters of the spears…stab thy enemy's eyes!" chanted Rin as he unleashed spear-shaped waters at the monster's eyes, blinding it.

Rei dashed back to prepare his giant hammer and rushed to the monster, jumping into the air.

"Waters of the earth…encase thy enemy into a seal!" chanted Haruka as he seals the monster inside a pocket of water as it floats in the air.

Rei stopped in midair, adjusting his glasses while saying, "Well that's damn useful."

Finally it spoke, "Remember…honor the covenant…do not forsake us…bastards…"

"About time it said something coherent," muttered Rei.

"Those who do not follow…will be killed…" it spoke again.

"Scary…can we kill this thing?" asked Rei as he was getting annoyed.

Haruka nodded as he released the seal while Rin unleashed more water spears and Rei bashed it on the head, sending it through the wall and outside, destroying part of the building.

"I don't understand," said Rin, "How could have this monster appear here from the lake? More so…where did that explosion come from?"

"Probably whoever brought it here…must have some serious magic," muttered Rei.

"So much for doing another swim here," said Haruka as he stared at the pool, wanting to go in but the monster made the water filthy.

"You're totally insane Haruka," replied Rin, "Who wants to compete in those waters like that?"

"Someone has to have such power that is strong as ours…" answered Haruka.

"Someone with another god?" asked Rei.

"It can't be…we are the only ones…excluding those from the religions…that is…unless…" said Haruka.

"It's not from this world…not from this universe," replied Rin.

"How the hell is that logical?" asked Rei.

The other two were silent about this idea…knowing that this power was like the ultimate.

"The Waters of Travel is the only spell that can take one to places," said Haruka.

"You suppose someone has mastered a greater spell to travel across dimensions? Even if this was possible, why would they do such a thing?" asked Rei.

The trio stood silent at first until they felt a wave of power radiating the from the pool.

"Yes…there is only one power that can allow that…" said a voice.

"WHO'S THERE!?" growled Rin.

Haruka took his battle stance while Rei walked up to the pool. Rin followed Rei while Haruka stood on guard to make sure it wasn't a trap.

"I see glasses," said Rei as he sees the reflection in the water.

"This better not be a trap," said Haruka as he followed the others.

They looked over the water and they saw a man with glasses and fancy robes with a long smoke pipe.

"I see you have shown your power….you young men," said the man.

"And who are you?" asked Haruka.

"Tell us or you won't like what we'll do," added Rin.

"You're the witch boy, aren't you?" asked Rei.

"You guessed me right…Rei," said Watanuki.

"The hell!?" snapped Rin, "How did you know that?"

"The Suiei Gods talked about him earlier…connect the dots," replied Rei.

"Yes, I have met Nanase and Hazuki earlier this morning, and they were quite a treat," said Watanuki.

"Why did they attend to you? What business did you have with them?" asked Haruka.

"I'm afraid I cannot tell you that," replied Watanuki.

"Can you at least appear to us in person?" asked Rin, "We prefer to meet face to face."

"I am forbidden to leave where I am at…you will have to talk to me here through the ripples of the water," answered the witch boy.

"Can you tell us more about the monster then…the one that we fought off?" asked Haruka.

"Perhaps…if you boys are willing to pay the price," said Watanuki.

"A price? With money?" asked Rin.

"Cash is not used in my store…" replied the witch boy.

"Ah…law of equivalent exchange?" asked Rei.

"Yes…you could say it like that," answered Watanuki, "I'll send out a butterfly that will send you boys to my store. Be on the lookout for it and you'll follow it till you get to my shop."

* * *

Back outside, Nagisa sat by with Makoto, hoping that he'll wake up from the dizziness. Suiei Tachibana blamed himself for all of this mess that was happening but then he heard Matsuoka saying something about a butterfly.

"A-A butterfly?" asked Suiei Hazuki.

"A sign," said Suiei Nanase, "It's him again….but why so soon?"

"He probably wanted to stop being so cryptic," suggested Suiei Hazuki.

They turned to see the boys running back to the park after their mission.

"Thank goodness you guys are okay," said Nanase.

"Haruka! Rei! Rin!" shouted Nagisa.

"I expect that you give us some answers…my Suiei," said Haruka.

"You will have them soon," replied the Suiei.

"Makoto is still at rest but at least there's someone who can help us," answered Suiei Tachibana.

"That's even if we can consider him an ally," said Suiei Hazuki.

"We have to," replied Matsuoka, "It's the only way he can get us out of here."

They stood together in a circle while Nagisa held onto Makoto with his Suiei's help. Together, the butterfly stood in the center of the circle and a magic circle appeared beneath their feet. They saw the world changing before them and they found themselves at a giant fence with a massive house before them.

"Wh-what is this place?" asked Nagisa, fascinated by the structure.

They turned to see a young man taking out his pipe and took a smoke through it. He exhaled a nice colored smoke before looking at his customers.

"Welcome…friends….welcome to my store. You can call me Watanuki…the owner of this place. I have many different names that all of my customers call me," said the witch.

"Definitely a witch boy," muttered Rei.

"I am called the space-time witch…well, more like the second one in line, but that's not our concern. Let's get Makoto to a bed and I'll have Maru and Moro to bring him some ointment," he instructed.

They walked inside while Watanuki sent Mokona to lead their guests to the main room. Maru and Moro arrived in the bedroom where Makoto rested and Nagisa sat on a chair.

"The boy will be okay," chanted the girls, "Watanuki-san will be here shortly."

"Thank you. I'll wait here at least," said Suiei Hazuki, "You going to stay or go join the others Nagisa?"

"I…I want to stay."

"I might leave shortly, can I entrust you to him Tachibana?" asked Hazuki.

"He'll be fine here…I got to say that Mokona is quite a cutie," smiled Tachibana.

Hazuki narrowed his eyes and said, "He's my fluff ball…mine."

Watanuki walked in the room with some oil in a dish and a cotton ball. Nagisa looked at the witch boy with some concern as he never seen such a treatment like this.

"Is something the matter?" asked Watanuki.

Suiei Hazuki nodded and said, "Not at all. I'll be with the others. I thank you, Watanuki-san."

"I'll meet up with you guys after I preform the spell," answered the witch as he dipped the cotton into the oil.

Nagisa started at the process as he bit his lip in fear. He had a lot to talk to with Makoto but he wasn't so certain what he was going to say.

Watanuki chanted some words as a magic circle was casted above Makoto's head, "Ā, kono-ko o shukufuku... Iyashino hitotsudearu... Jinsei no seichō kara tsukura reta to...( Oh bless this child...with one of the heals...made from the growth of life...)"

Suiei Tachibana was amazed at the process, "This magic…it's nothing that I've seen before."

Makoto finally opened his eyes slowly as the magic circle vanished. Nagisa felt silent again as he didn't know what to say. He was happy to see him alright…but there was something else that had to be clarified.

"There now," said Watanuki, "You're awake…but you'll need some food."

Makoto coughed and said, "I feel sick to my stomach…but at least the pain is gone."

He turned to look at Nagisa but the other boy turned away, biting his lower lip in lost emotions.

I…I don't know what to say, I'm so scared, thought Nagisa.

"Maru! Moro! Go get the tea set and lunch ready for our guests!" called Watanuki.

"Right away!" chanted the girls as they skipped across the hallways.

Watanuki turned to Nagisa and said, "Your meeting here is inevitable...no matter how difficult it may be...no matter what pain you have in you...there is no such thing as a coincidence...however, the future can be changed if you wish hard enough...in your heart."

Nagisa nodded as he felt nervous about those words.

"Do you intend to stay here Nagisa?" asked Watanuki.

"Y-yes, I want to stay," he answered as he briefly looked at Makoto before turning away again.

"Do not be afraid...for whatever has happened...happened...people will change overtime...however, just because one has changed on the outside doesn't mean they changed inside," said Watanuki as he walked out of the room, taking another smoke from his pipe.

* * *

Watanuki took his seat on the couch and looked at his guests...they all sat on the floor, chattering a little but some of them were ready for some answers.

"Moko-chan you're so fluffy!" laughed Suiei Hazuki before realizing that the witch boy has arrived. He blushed a little and set Mokona down where it bounced to Watanuki.

"So then, what has made us here?" asked Haruka.

"It's Hitsuzen...also known as inevitable…this meeting here is not by a coincidence; it was meant to happen," answered Watanuki.

Rei rolled his eyes and said, "Enough with the universe thing just tell us."

"What is it do you want to know?" asked Watanuki as he took another smoke, "For even I have some limits on what I can do."

"We want to know what has happened lately," answered Rin.

"Yeah, there's been a ton of disasters happening…ever since…" began Haruka.

"Yes," finished Watanuki, "Since the day you were captured…Haruka; things have begun to go hay-wire."

"So you already know who we are?" asked Suiei Matsuoka.

"Of course…I learn people and beings through dreams and memories," replied the witch boy.

"He's been much up to date on things," added Suiei Hazuki.

"As for the price…for such knowledge…it'll be a journey that you are all required to accept. That will be your payment…if I tell you what has happened exactly," said Watanuki.

"How can we know it's safe to trust you?" asked Suiei Ryugazaki.

"Right…I'm not convinced by this at all," added Rei.

"I used to ask myself the same thing," said Watanuki, "...but I learned though. Your path was formed since this world was created; you were born as nature...then took onto humans in Ancient Greece...but when you boy were born as a result from a sacrifice...you have forgotten everything...your memories of being gods were erased for many years until Rin discovered it while he was abroad in those years."

Haruka turned to Rin and asked, "So you knew?"

"N-not exactly," said Rin, "It was only fragments…I saw nothing but water and blood but then I saw people…I didn't want to believe in it at first."

"And you Rei…" continued Watanuki, "you lost your family when you were young and the Deception MIA took care of you quite nicely for a while...before you learned the truth about them that is..."

"And what does that story have to do with me questioning your abilities?" asked Rei.

"Because you...were separated the most...from them. You ended up in a place that was not even to the awareness of the other boys; they were together...until you appeared in Iwatobi High School and Rin was at Sametsuka by the time you appeared," answered the witch, "as for me…...I have suffered pain...I was born to see spirits...I was cursed to see them...I wanted to get rid of them...so I went...unwillingly to this store...and the previous owner would grant my wish if I worked. However...when she...vanished...I decided to use my power and to help anyone out...including you guys. In order to maintain the universe...however...it has been your duty to protect this planet alone..."

Rei remained silent on this answer, knowing that this story of the witch boy's life was not much of a connection but his Suiei acknowledged it.

"I am aware of your skepticism...but you'll have to listen to yourself and to the others...if you are to survive this mission. You boys...have defeated Dachi and the SCX over a year ago...but now...other groups are forming...but thankfully they are out of reach to find you until you enter their domain," said Watanuki.

"So are there more people out there like these organizations?" asked Haruka.

Rei adjusted his glasses while saying, "I still wonder what group has done all of this…all of these monsters."

Watanuki took another smoke from his pipe and closed his eyes, saying, "That…is the ultimate truth that I'm about to tell you…you boys…you Suiei Gods…I must warn you…you are seeking…The Dark Code...the ancient organization that was disbanded long ago...has been revived."

Everyone gasped on the revelation as they all remembered the Dark Code; an ancient organization led by the tyrant Arogean who was after the Suiei Gods as well as the baby prince Alexander the Great back in Macedonia. It was there where Suiei Nanase was captured and where a frightening battle erupted that resulted in Nikon to sacrifice his life to allow the Suiei Gods live in the form of these boys that stood here today.

"Located…in a time….that is detached from reality," said Watanuki.

"Those people…" said Suiei Ryugazaki, shaken by the truth.

"Nikon…" said Suiei Hazuki, "that explains a lot!"

"Back in that horrifying place!" gasped Suiei Nanase.

"Correct…" replied Watanuki, "that lab that you were captured...Nanase...just like how Haruka was captured by the SCX...quite paralleled to each other but again...that was inevitable..."

"But why? Why are they acting up again? Weren't they defeated?" asked Suiei Hazuki.

"When Nikon sacrificed himself…," explained the witch boy, "...he sent you guys to a different world...but at the same time...one of the members had something up the sleeve; they foresaw what would happen and by capturing the baby would be a way to alter the time and reality…but that plan went to failure."

"They got away," growled Suiei Hazuki, "Nikon sacrificed himself and they escaped!"

Watanuki continued his answer, "Arogean asked his dream seer...to send him to a place...and that place was where he is at right now...where the Dark Code is revived. In return, the man's body stopped aging since this place is not part of reality; he betrayed his own members just to achieve this plan. Acacius and Erastos were taken in but Acacius killed Erastos in hopes to not let his brother suffer such painful fate that was coming to them."

"The spirits…they have been so quiet lately…I can't even handle that the Dark Code is back after all of that…" muttered Hazuki.

"It was Arogean who created the seeds of the SCX…Swim-Cadex X group…as his "Beta-Test" while Deception MIA was the "Alpha-Test"…as a means to capture you all and contain you together long enough for your powers to be drained away," said the witch boy.

"Does this get any more complicated?" asked Haruka.

"Yes…and Sayuri…no….Yuu…when he told you the truth…he was accurate except for one thing," said Watanuki.

"Which would be?" asked Hazuki.

"When Yuu Kaede was born, the mother was killed by Daichi when he was diagnosed with Muscular Dystrophy...he slain her and used her body as an experiment in hopes to get his son back on his feet but it failed and the boy was able to shift forms between male and female but the boy claims that you guys were the ones who granted a miracle on him," explained Watanuki,

"The boy was granted with the ability to shape-shift after Daichi used his wife's stem cells mixed her some of her hormones"; he took on the form of Sayuri from there...after Daichi showed him a family album.

Daichi searched for his son...but he found Sayuri...and at that time...she was really dead but the fake Sayuri was like any other normal human thanks to those stem cells...so he gave up looking for his son and brought her to his lab and she founded the Deception MIA and eventually met you...Rei."

Rei closed his eyes and lowered his head as he remembered all of that. It was finally making sense now. But the truth was hurting him real badly.

Watanuki took another smoke and answered, "...the Dark Code is on the horizon and they will do anything they can to steal your powers in order to turn this world to chaos; now that you are now 10 as a group, it'll be a greater responsibility to stay together...but you have learned a lot about your magic at least..."

"It's no biggie," said Rei looking at Hazuki.

"Right, no biggie at all," agreed the Suiei.

"It feels like it was only yesterday when we arrived in Greece," said Suiei Nanase.

"Me too, like we walked on the shores and met many people…" muttered Suiei Matsuoka.

"Just like how we met those kids," said Suiei Hazuki sadly.

Rin got up and said, "I'm going to check on the others."

"They'll be here soon; just let them be for a bit more," replied Watanuki.

"Something was wrong with them…I knew it…ever since last night when Nagisa was with me…" began Haruka before he realized that he was going too far.

"You had Nagisa over?" asked Rin.

"Um…yeah," said Haruka.

"Oh that's right, you got that new place of yours! I would love to see it soon," replied Rin.

"Of course," answered Haruka.

Suiei Nanase sent a telepathic message to Hazuki, saying, "Those two made out last night…did they?"

Hazuki replied the mental message, "They did it…in the shower…Hazuki was crying all along…please don't tell Haruka."

Haruka lowered his head in silence.

"Oh shit," said Hazuki again in the mental message, "Did he hear me?"

"Well then," replied Haruka, "Will Makoto be alright?"

"He'll be up in a bit," answered Watanuki, "Please have your tea and food here. I'll go back and check."

* * *

Back in the other room, Makoto and Nagisa were in a serious conversation; perhaps this was more intense than the last time they talked.

"…am I even forbidden to meet new people? tell me Nagisa...why? why did you feel that painful?" aked Makoto.

"I... you were just talking to those girls... and you were planning to go out with them..." replied Nagisa.

"Maybe…but then…when I slept, I…I had a dream," said Makoto.

"A…a dream?" asked Nagisa.

"I saw those girls standing by a lake...and the next thing I knew...there was nothing but limbs and blood around," replied the taller boy.

Nagisa kept silent as he remembered Rin's story about those girls…could it be them?

"I freaked out so bad that I thought I was going to pass out but I woke up slowly here in this bed..." said Makoto.

"Watanuki-san healed you... you're going to be fine now..." replied Nagisa.

"I guess so...my heart doesn't feel as painful at least..." answered Makoto, "But it is still scary and sad to see people die...my biggest fear is that people getting killed...that's why I would freak out on ghost stories and those kinds of shit."

Nagisa laughed a little and answered, "I'm sure everyone is scared of that kind of "shit" Makoto."

Makoto smiled a little sand said, "Perhaps you're right…"

Suiei Tachibana smiled to himself as he knows that they're getting along better now. It has been a few weeks since their argument and he was really concerned about their relationship.

"Yeah…" smiled Naigsa.

Watanuki walked into the room and said, "Everyone is waiting for you."

They carefully got Makoto onto his feet and they walked down the hallways and into the room where everyone else waited. They were all happy to see Makoto standing and smiling again as if nothing ever happened.

"Great to have you back," said Rin as he shared a fist bump with Makoto.

"Thanks," smiled Makoto.

"Glad to see you didn't lose your guts back there," commented Rei.

They all sat down as Watanuki prepared a bowl filled with water along with Maru and Moro. They set it down on the floor.

"I will map out your journey for you guys, but I need you Suiei Gods to use your power to call upon it," said Watanuki.

The gods nodded and they extended their hands out, creating swirls of light alongside with the magic circle, turning the water into a golden fluid and creating a map on the screen in front of the boys.

"Getting to the world where Arogean is at is not an easy task…you will need to find…three things. The first one is in Iwatobi High School, the second at Sametsuka…and finally…the third one is where you have been to before…the same place as the SCX," explained the witch, "But be warned…they may be easy places to go to…doesn't mean they are easy to find once you arrive."

"I do admit I sometimes get lost in my school…sometimes," said Rin with a sweat drop on the side of his face.

"Oh that's great," muttered Haruka.

"But the building in Tokyo…" said Makoto, "we don't even know what has become of that place...it was destroyed and filled up by dirt...the item we need may be buried far below the ground that isn't easily accessed to."

"Be warned…now that you have reunited with your Suiei Gods...the Dark Code will send its minions after you. They will try to kill you," said Watanuki.

"We'll kick them away like roaches," replied Suiei Hazuki, gaining confidence, "We owe them that much."

"Then...go...find...your destiny...go find your destiny at last!" chanted Watanuki as he cast another magic circle beneath their feet, sending them back to the park.

"Thanks so much for helping me!" said Makoto as he bowed his head.

"We'll see how well this works witch boy," replied Rei.

"Thanks so much Watanuki-san!" smiled Nagisa as the lights from the circle encased them away, teleporting them back to the Metro Park.

Once the light vanishes, Mokona said, "They still haven't learned the one important truth."

"That truth…must be discovered on their own," he answered, "They have to realize what has become of them…and this world…if they are to change their future…from an endless hell…of time."


	3. Between Man and God

They all returned safely to the park with little time has passed while they were at the shop. This quest that they have to perform was going to require some discussion.

"I don't know if I can still access the school...they don't like to get visitors that much and you'll have to sign in through permission and other bullshit," said Rin.

"How tight is the security there?" asked Makoto.

"It's been tight ever since I graduated there, I don't know why this is happening but something's not right," he answered.

"Well we can always sneak in as students," said Nagisa.

"That won't be easy…now that we are celebrities…the whole media will go nuts on our infiltration…" replied Rin.

"We can always hack into the system, to make it that we're only exchanged students," suggested Rei.

Haruka took out his phone as he remembered that Rei was a hacker genius, saying, "Send me that app that you gave to the others."

Rei sent Haruka the app and the latter installed it.

"We will be having our finals soon," said Rei, "We can look around in the school to find one of the gifts."

"Iwatobi High School is pretty easy on the visiting hours," muttered Haruka, "We can get there first before we search for the other gifts."

Finally, one of the Suiei Gods, Matsuoka answered, "So we should head to Iwatobi first?"

"It's an easier place to access to…but we don't have plenty of time either," replied Suiei Nanase.

"But the exams though," said Makoto, "Just how will we get there while exams are going on?"

"12 PM is the common hour…" answered Haruka, "We'll have to meet up with you guys during that time. But you should both also try to search for it in between exams."

"Right…" replied Nagisa.

"Sounds like a plan," nodded Rei.

"I just can't believe we are going to see our old school," smiled Makoto.

"Just like the old times," agreed Nagisa.

"Safe for Rin though," muttered Rei.

Rin kept silent about that as he wondered what it would become for the next few days. Will they be doing the world a favor…or will everything come all to an end?

* * *

On the first day of exams, the trio got to the school, waiting outside before the bells rang the common hour. Rin was already in a disguise of a school uniform that Rei had given to him the other night and his hair was also tied up.

"You do look nice with the pony tail," snickered Makoto, trying hard not to laugh.

"Why you…" smirked Rin as he grabs Makoto from behind.

Makoto jumped almost three feet in the air as Rin smiled for the revenge.

"It's just that, if any of my sister's friends find out that I was here," said Rin, "She'll be in more distress than she is already."

"Hey guys!" said Hazuki from the distance as he and Rei saw the others goofing off.

"We have a job to do, that's enough now," called Rei, fixing his eye glasses.

"Well I managed to sneak out after I finished early," smiled Hazuki.

The five grouped up in a circle as they hid themselves from the entrance, heading to one of the walls where they can plan out their moves.

"I'm not sure what Watanuki wants us to find…but I know that we have little time to do this," said Rei, "Rin?"

"I don't know anything much about here," replied Rin, "You all know that."

"It has to be something…that's not familiar," said Haruka.

"A Key?" asked Makoto.

"No…keys are too obvious," he answered.

"Something sports-related?" asked Hazuki.

Rin shook his head, "No…not from what we encountered back at the shop…with that atmosphere."

Suiei Hazuki appeared behind Hazuki and asked, "Should I ask the spirits?"

Makoto closed his eyes and he suddenly remembered…back when he was in Greece with the other gods…

"A…a vase?" he muttered.

The others looked at him with confusion.

"A vase…I remembered using it back in Greece…it had some mysterious powers of its own," answered Makoto.

Haruka's eyes blinked as he remembered it too, "The ceramics class…there was a project on Ancient Greece and the Romans…."

"But how can that be possible? The vase has been like ages ago," answered Rin.

"We can still check," said Suiei Matsuoka's voice inside of Rin's head, "It's only worth a shot to find it."

"This way guys," smiled Nagisa, "The ceramics room is down by the eastern wing."

They carefully rushed through the halls, making sure they were not causing suspicion to the hallway monitors. They turned to a corner and saw two of the monitors blocking access to the hallway that led to the ceramics area.

"Dammit," muttered Haruka.

"Oh we'll distract them," said Suiei Nanase.

"What do you plan to do?" asked Haruka.

"Just watch…and learn," smiled Suiei Tachibana.

"I'm not liking this," said Makoto, shaking a little.

The Suiei Gods chuckled and turned into the mists, going through the ceilings and cracks, creating a series of leaks in the piping system that caused one of the tiles to start dripping. The monitors turned to see it and left their posts, allowing the boys to break through and to get into the hallway.

"Is it just me…or do I feel a strange aura nearby?" asked Haruka.

"Me too," said Rin.

Nagisa suddenly stopped as he felt a bit light headed, "I…I don't feel so good."

Makoto grabbed a hold of Nagisa, "Just hold on…I know we are close by."

Haruka pointed to a glass display case ahead, "Is that it?"

"Is that the vase?" asked Rei.

"It looks like it…but hang onto Nagisa, I'll go look," said Makoto.

Haruka walked up to keep Nagisa in balance while Makoto rushed over with Suiei Tachibana to see the panel.

"M-Makoto…" said Nagisa quietly.

"Well? Is it there?" asked Rei.

"Heaves have favored us…the vase! It's there! The same one too! But…how did it survive all of these years?" said Suiei Tachibana.

"But there are cameras around too," growled Makoto.

Rin chanted a spell as he unleashed water spears to break the cameras in pieces, "That should do it."

"The vase…it's calling for me," muttered Makoto as he places his hand on the glass.

"Young master! You're going to hurt yourself like that!" gasped Suiei Tachibana.

Makoto closed his eyes as he concentrated on using his powers to soften the glass by searching for cracks in the glass and using it to peel it apart.

Everyone gasped as Makoto was beginning to cry out in pain as his water continues to seep through the cracks, causing it to widen slowly.

"I promised….to help us all…just like how I helped Nikon! I know that Acacius betrayed us...but he helped us to buy that vase...I won't let that go in vain in the least!" growled Makoto as his hand went further inside, trying hard not to scream.

"Makoto NO! STOP IT!" shouted Nagisa.

"I need all of you…to believe in me…I can't use this willpower alone. We have to do this together!" cried Makoto.

Haruka and the others closed their eyes and extended out their hands, using their powers to a near-extreme level to cause the glass to soften as it burns Makoto's hand but his inner strength kept him from screaming.

"Nikon…Acacius….Erastos…I won't let your lives be in VAIN!" screamed Makoto as he takes his unaffected hand to grab the vase and retrieved it out, falling to the floor on his back. His left hand was gone, flooded by the blood and bone.

"Makoto!" gasped Rin, "Y-your hand!"

"Makoto!" screamed Nagisa as he tries to get over to him.

"...I am terrified but...I did it...This power...it was painful...but the nerves were damaged that I couldn't sense them anymore...that's how I managed to break through and the glass is intact still as if nothing happened to it," said the taller boy.

Rei walked up to him and said, "here, your wound…"

"Can you heal it back?" asked Makoto.

Rei nodded and said, "Just give me that arm."

Makoto lifted his arm up as Rei calls upon the powers from his Suiei God to heal it, "Waters of the earth, waters of the rain allow me to heal and restore."

They watched as the bones and blood and skin were growing back on the hand, sealing the wounds as if nothing ever happened.

"That ought to do it," said Rei.

"Well then?" asked Rin.

Makoto looked at the vase and saw a strange message in Greek, "Hey you guys…it looks like something is written here."

Rin walked up to it and saw the message, "I'll read it….I kinda took a 2 year language at my school."

Rin carefully looked at the message and read, "Beware the depths of sea that lies beyond the road. For those that enter into the pit can never leave that place. No one will know your fate when you go beyond the sea. For it is said that death at last...has claimed thee."

"I don't understand how we are going to solve this riddle," said Makoto.

"Don't forget wet still have to find the other gifts," replied Rin.

"Shinjuku Tower…Sametsuka Academy…" muttered Haruka.

"Yeah, but at least Sametsuka is a place we are all familiar with," agreed Rei.

Makoto looked at the clock and said, "Common hour is about to end…we better get back."

"Well meet up with you guys at the park," replied Rei, "Let's go Nagisa."

* * *

As soon as school was out for the day, Rei and Nagisa found the others at the Metro Park. Makoto was taking a closer look at the vase and recalled during the battle back in that underground lab in Macedonia.

"When I splashed this on Acacius…it like somehow killed him…I am not certain how such a vase can turn anything into an acid or something…" muttered Makoto.

"Maybe it's cursed?" asked Rin.

"I don't think so…it might have been the magic by the Suiei Gods," replied Haruka.

Makoto poured the vase out and water flowed to the ground, and a small flower bloomed up in an instant.

"How strange…" said Makoto.

"Oh that's kinda cool," smiled Nagisa.

Suiei Tachibana appeared to Makoto and said to him, "Water by nature is unlimited…this vase has been made by the finest minerals and elemetns used to make such a vase."

Makoto sighed as he felt the temperatures rising a bit by the weather from today.

"So…you guys want to come to my place? I got a pool," smiled Makoto.

Haruka was already unbuttoning his shirt on the last word as Rin smirked.

"Sounds so inappropriate for circumstances…" began Rei.

"I'M SO IN!" shouted Nagisa.

Rei sighed and replied, "I guess we can't stay out of the water, can we?"

"I'll go…I want to chill for a bit," said Rin, "There's been too much going on as of late."

"I can help you with your review for finals Nagisa," answered Makoto.

The Suiei Gods were amazed by the reaction that their "other selves" were having.

"I'm so up to see these guys in gear!" sang Suiei Tachibana.

"Oh you just have no idea brother," laughed Suiei Hazuki.

"Yeah, I'm so up to join this party…" smiled Suiei Matsuoka.

Nanase sighed and said, "I could use a vodka or something…"

Haruka turned to his Suiei God with a stunned face, "The fuck? You're a drinker?"

The Suiei God laughed and said, "I was only exaggerating."

Makoto and Rin both snickered and laughed at the answer while Rei suggested that vodka would be fine at some point.

So they head out to Makoto's house as the pool shimmered and glowed all around the waters.

Rin jumped in with a cannon ball, making a big splash while Makoto was laughing with joy as he missed the good old times.

Nagisa jumped in and was splashing around like crazy, getting some of the water on Rei as he was about to make a dive in.

"I swear to you Nagisa…" said Rei, taking off his glasses and he made a dive into the water and did a little bit of the butterfly across the pool and back.

"Thankfully we're not far away from the park; this location is centralized to where we all live," said Rin.

Haruka nodded but he suddenly felt a chill on the back of his spine. He suddenly looked up and turned to his right as he saw something suspicious.

"What's the matter?" asked Suiei Nanase.

Haruka narrowed his eyes and turned back, saying, "Go check the area….I don't like what I'm seeing."

"Will do," said Nanase as he vanishes into the mists and flows around in a circle.

"Oi! Nagisa!" shouted Suiei Hazuki, "that's enough now! Rei is going to splash you back!"

Makoto turned to see Nagisa and they got off of the pool, much to Nagisa's disappointment for studying for finals. However, this was a crucial time and there was no time to make any mistakes. As they got off, Makoto saw Haruka getting off as well as the other boy walked to the fence.

"What's the matter Haru?" asked Makoto.

"You guys!" shouted Rin, "What's going on?"

"I'm not liking this," said Haruka, "Look over there."

Haruka pointed to a white vehicle that was strikingly familiar…the same or similar vehicle that they saw back during their search for Haruka.

Nagisa jumped back into the waters as he was trying to hide his fears, much to Rei's annoyance.

"Can you get out of the water?" asked Rei.

"Nanase," said Haruka, "Can you and the others create a barrier."

"A barrier spell? Well…" began Nanase, "That's a bit of a challenge, seeing how it will be huge…plus it may expose our enemies."

"Maybe we better go inside," said Makoto.

"Tis a better idea," replied Suiei Tachibana.

"It is for the best as well," agreed Suiei Hazuki.

"Follow me guys," said Makoto as he led the others inside safely.

* * *

Back outside by the truck, the warrior that fought against Nagisa and Haruka days ago watched the boys getting in the house.

"I can't tell…there are five boys as you have said," said Kouta on the phone.

"Just observe what you can see…do not make any moves yet…but send the minions to prepare," replied the voice on the phone.

"Understood," answered the ninja as he hung up the phone and gave orders to the minions.

_The time for the plan was beginning to ripe…_

* * *

Inside Makoto's house, Makoto quizzed Nagisa on some bio-chemistry related questions while Haruka stood by the sink, looking out at the window.

"What's the matter?" asked Rin as he placed his hand on Haruka's shoulder.

"I think we're begin watched," said Haruka, narrowing his eyes.

"I had a feeling of that too," agreed Rei.

"We need to talk about this…but you have to study though Rei, right?" asked Haruka.

"I'm already set with the material…I'll join you both," replied Rei.

The two moved to the side while Makoto continued to help Nagisa study. Haruka made sure to keep his voice down and he began his story.

"The other day, I was with Nagisa...on a visit. We met up at the park and we went to Cafe Kingdom...however, something was a bit off at that place...even though many customers go there," said Haruka, "I ate this small dessert called Guimauve...and the next thing I knew...I was seeing the fire back in Nikon's house...while we were the Suiei Gods...and the dessert tasted like ash but then…we heard an explosion nearby and the other people there melted away like butter."

"So…this place was a trap?" asked Rei.

Haruka nodded and continued, "The next thing I realized, I saw a giant monster right behind Nagisa and I dragged him away while putting myself in the monster's path; it bit on my left arm and I was bleeding really bad."

Rin grunted to himself in silence as he did not like this story.

Haruka continued, "I had Nagisa to use his powers to chop off its head and we both escaped after Nagisa hacked a lockbut we ended up in a different place…"

"Sounds a bit odd…" replied Rei.

Haruka sighed and continued, "We were walking through smoke as if someone had lit up a gas or something...and the next thing I saw...a massive katana stabbed through the wall and it belonged to a giant man who attacked us. My arm was still bleeding but I tried my best to fight him off."

"So then there really is someone after us, like the organization that's after us now really is trying to either kill us off or catch us," said Rei.

"Most likely related to the Dark Code?" asked Rin, "And if that's true...then...why is he the only one out after us?"

"I'm sure he's a boss or someone important," said Rei, "And Rin…didn't you said you had a sister?"

Rin nodded and said, "Yeah…but she's…"

Haruka broke the conversation and said, "Well thankfully there's only tomorrow left for school and we can all get together afterwards..."

"Oh yeah, I almost forgot that Iwatobi does an "all-day" scheduling for exams: at our school, everything was pre-set...we had no choices," replied Rin.

"You shouldn't have left this place," said Rei.

Rin lowered his head again and said, "I had my reasons…to leave…"

"Then why did you? When you came back to Australia…why did you go to Sametsuka?" asked Haruka.

"Obviously it's that I…I enjoyed the program there," said Rin, looking away from them, "But then…I…"

Haruka and Rei looked at Rin with questioning looks.

"There's something…that I wanted to find," answered Rin, "There's an old legend that a tree grants wishes…and it was said that it was past an abandon burial grounds and rested on a hill..."

"The fuck? Rin?" said Rei, "You wanted to find something like that?"

Rin ignored the reaction and said, "…the people who tried to go there during the day were expelled from the school on purpose and those who went at night were killed….as for me…I…I had a wish."

He fell to his knees and was shaking, as if he wanted to cry out so bad but he keep the tears in.

"I…I wanted to go back…to that day…my sister…she…" began Rin.

"She…?" asked Rei.

"She's got a tumor in her brain," said Rin.

The other two gasped on the revelation…how did such a young lady get sick like this?

"She's dying…I have to save her!" he cried out, "She's all that I got left in the family!"

Suiei Matsuoka appeared before them and said, "Apparently Rin thinks that the tree can help him with her sister…but…I think the second gift is in that tree as well…"

Haruka and Rei gasped…was the next gift that they needed was there?

Rin finally spilled a tear, "I wanted the tree to grant me a way to save her...or to at least go back to those happier days… and now she's been in the hospital for the last several months now. And she has been going back and forth there in the last few years for surgical procedures and x-rays and other chemotherapies…"

"Listen...the tree may not be magical...but it may possess the clue though according to the Suiei God. However…I'm sure we'll find some sort of a treatment for your sister," said Haruka.

"We should go back and check on the others," said Rei.

They walked back to the kitchen and saw Makoto and Nagisa still quizzing around.

"Are you guys okay?" asked Haruka.

"Yeah, we did some great progress," smiled Makoto.

Nagisa groaned in annoyance.

"But at this rate, we'll be together as adults!" cheered Makoto.

Nagisa groaned again even louder.

Makoto sighed and asked, "You want something to drink Nagisa?"

Nagisa lifted his head up and smiled, "Yeah! You have a soda?"

"Um, I'll go check," replied Makoto as he goes to the fridge and pulled out one for Nagisa. As he gave the drink to him, the windows were shaking with a banging nose.

"What was that?" asked Haruka.

"That didn't sound too good," said Makoto.

"Someone is here," growled Rin.

"We have to do something," replied Rei.

"We can't…if we expose ourselves," answered Makoto.

The Suiei gods decided to go and check and they left the boys inside and drifted into the mists. Minutes later, Makoto's father walked in.

"Oh you're home father," said Makoto.

"Hello there Mako," smiled Daisuke, "I see you got your buddies here."

"Hi!" said Nagisa as he took a sip.

Haruka bowed his head and said, "Pleased to meet you."

"It's quite a pleasure," smiled Rin as he shook hands with Daisuke.

"So I see you'll be home tonight…but what about mom? And Ren and Ran?" asked Makoto.

"Well…you know…" sighed Daisuke, "It is what it is between her and I. But she'll be here tomorrow afternoon while I return to my hometown."

"You will return?" asked Makoto.

"Of course, I'll be sure to stop by before you go back to your second term, okay?" asked Daisuke.

Nagisa could tell the sadness going on in this family, from what he noticed, it appears that Makoto's parents were separated and that the siblings were roatated between each parents.

"We welcome you to stay for the night if you need to," said Daisuke, "Please make yourselves at home. Makoto, just let your mom know, okay?"

"Right," replied Makoto.

"Sure thing," said Rin.

"We thank you for allowing us to stay," said Rei.

* * *

The boys settled themselves in for the night as Rei, Rin and Haruka took one room while Makoto and Nagisa took the other.

"I'll just fall here and sleep," said Rei as he slumped down and closed his eyes.

"He's such a fast sleeper," muttered Haruka.

Rin nodded and said, "night guys."

Haruka went to turn off the lights and adjusted the windows so he could spy for a bit before he closed his eyes to sleep.

* * *

Meanwhile, Makoto lowered the lights and sat down on his bed, saying, "Well, at least I am happy to prepare you for your exams. I'm glad I was able to help."

"Yeah, thanks a lot Makoto…um…" began Nagisa.

"What's wrong?" asked Makoto, "You nervous for the exam?"

"Oh no, it's not that…um…how's your hand?" replied Nagisa.

Makoto looked at his hand and said, "Oh um…I can move it a bit better…there's a small scar though at my wrist...but it's nothing much; the pain is gone."

"Well that's good…" smiled Nagisa and turned his gaze away to the window.

"What's wrong? Why are you so silent today?" asked Makoto as he tried to get Nagisa's hand for comfort. However, the blonde snatched his hand away.

"Makoto…you like…to talk to girls…right?" asked Nagisa.

Makoto replied, "I don't mind talking to anyone...I like talking to people as long as everything is okay...it's just what I do naturally."

"But you have a girlfriend, right? You're always popular with the girls and all…" said Nagisa.

Makoto lowered his head, preparing to give a dark story to his friend, "…Nagisa…this "girlfriend" went missing…no…it's worse than that…I found out by my Suiei that she was one of the 20 who was killed. We thought she was missing but her body was found outside of the campus by sunrise."

Nagisa gasped and said, "Oh…I…I'm so sorry."

"Don't worry about it...I haven't talked to a lot of people since then actually; it was near finals when that incident occurred but thankfully I passed my exams," replied Makoto.

 _Dammit_ , thought Nagisa, _It's just like how it was before…I could never…no…but I did had a shot with Haruka...and it could happen again…_

Makoto's eyes narrowed and said, "What's the matter? You don't look like yourself...why have you kept avoiding me? Even after we were at Watanuki's you were just...like...standing between two points...between me and the outside..."

"Huh? I...we had fought before so it was awkward; I thought you wouldn't want to talk to me…" answered Nagisa.

Now this time, it was Makoto to spill some tears as he gave Nagisa a hug, saying, "No...Ever since I left...no matter how many people I talked to...even with my girlfriend...I was never...the same; we were together as kids, we were together as high schoolers. We were separated during middle school...and that is when I realized I lost something...but the answer finally came to me in college. It was all of you guys...that I missed so terribly…Most of all...you...were always like...the most...impact to me in a positive way."

Nagisa bit his lower lip as he breaks the hug to wipe Makoto's tears away, "We're all here now…you don't have to worry."

Suiei Tachibana realized what was happening as he turned to Hazuki through telepathic communication, "Are they going for it?"

"Not quite…" replied Suiei Hazuki, "They'll have to realize their…"

Makoto lowered his head again, muttering, "Na-Nagisa…I…I have something to tell you…it's…it's something serious…okay?"

"Are you okay Makoto?" asked Nagisa, "You're all red…"

"…I…I realized that I am in love with you," said Makoto.

Nagisa gasped a little but kept his cool, "W…what?"

"You always cheered for me, you always told me that everything would be okay…just like how you taught me to stand up against my fears. I think that's why...I was able to protect you and Rei back when we infiltrated the school while searching for Haruka; that courage you gave to me...I still have it..." said Makoto as he placed his hand over his chest, feeling the power through his body.

"But…Makoto…you're straight…your girlfriend…" said Nagisa.

"I told you…she's dead…I can't even go back to dwell on this…I should have stayed with you guys…" replied Makoto.

"No!" answered Nagisa, "I am not her replacement!"

"JUST SHUT UP!" shouted Makoto, "Listen to me Nagisa!"

"No…YOU listen to me!" said Nagisa.

But Makoto was freaking out, saying, "I had feelings for you since we were kids...but I couldn't just...share them...I was too embarrassed because I didn't want you to feel pressured."

"Relax…Makoto," said Nagisa, "Here me out…look….I love you too, but...I want to be your only one. It's selfish and it doesn't suit what we are but that's the thing…"

"Nagisa…I…" replied Makoto as he hugged him again.

"Sometimes I wish that we had nothing to do with the gods, because that way you wouldn't see me as your brother," answered Nagisa, as he broke the hug again to look at Makoto's face, "That way you wouldn't want to be with them as much as you'd want to be with me."

 _Oh god Makoto please_ , thought Nagisa, _How can I suppose to tell you the truth…about this world? We're going to be stuck here if you don't open your eyes! You don't realize what is happening, do you? The others don't know it..._

"Our bodies...while they were made by Nikon...we still...made our own decisions...what lies in us is the power and memories...of the Gods...but relationships...were made by us on our own. We didn't remember our past till last year! Think about it," explained Makoto.

"But…couldn't…we just…live?" asked Nagisa.

Makoto, "But we are…living…here and now," answered Makoto.

"I love the gods, I am here because of and I am Nagisa but I don't want to…" began Nagisa.

Makoto just had enough talk and grabbed the blonde for a kiss. Nagisa tried to struggle but his lips were sealed and Makoto took a small breath. Nagisa pushed himself away and began to spill a few tears.

"…I…I can't…not when I did…" began Nagisa.

Makoto sat frozen…for what did the blonde do?

"I…I did it…with Haruka," answered the blonde.

Makoto sat there frozen and confused while his Suiei was yelling at Suiei Hazuki about what happened.

"…I…I don't understand," said Makoto.

The two Suiei Gods appeared before them and Hazuki revealed, "Nagisa has changed…and in all of this he lied to himself so that he might forget you…and…"

"As shocked as I am…I am rather glad it was one of us…rather than a stranger," said Makoto, "I'll give you a piece of me…so it can strengthen you…can you understand that?"

Nagisa nodded and said, "Yes…but my point…is that…I want to be human…"

Makoto gasped a little and answered, "...Nagisa...we are more human than we were previously…if we become pure humans...we won't be able to access our powers...and there would be no way this world can survive..."

"I know that…but I want to be me…that's why I said it was selfish," replied the blonde.

"I think we all may have wanted to become humans...but I have already accepted my fate...because...I...I wanted to see the world in its peace," said Makoto.

Nagisa growled and answered, "FINE, then you guys can accept it! I will...never..."

 _I cannot allow that time to happen again_ , thought Nagisa, _I won't let this pain happen over and over again…we can't stay like this…as much as I love the Suiei Gods…._

"Are you sad because of this that that we are burdened with?" asked Makoto.

"Yes…I am burdened to love a man that will never love me…" said Nagisa.

"...I love you...but please...you have to remember why we were chosen...since the beginning...I am not certain what will happen once we finally fulfill our destiny...perhaps...we may get to live again...as real human. This miracle happened already in a similar pattern...perhaps there may be...another miracle...but this time...no one will have to die for our sake," replied Makoto.

"Makoto…those miracles…" said Nagisa before he was pulled in by Makoto again. At this point, the Suiei Gods departed as Suiei Hazuki left a message inside of Nagisa's head.

"Promise…me one thing," said the blonde as he stared in Makoto's eyes.

"Tell me," replied Makoto.

"Promise me that...for a while, even if it's just for tonight...you'll be human with me. No gods, no magic just you and me…" explained Nagisa.

"I promise," said Makoto, "I can do that for tonight...no magic...no gods involved...but for tomorrow I am not certain what danger we'll encounter...but I can handle tonight."

Nagisa smiled and said, "Then…I'm yours…feel me…touch me…"

Makoto moved in for a nice kiss but it somehow disappointed Nagisa. As soon as they took a breath, the blonde said, "Why is your kiss so cheap? Didn't you do more with your late girlfriend?"

Before the other boy could answer, Nagisa dipped his kiss inside of Makoto's mouth with their tongues and they held it for mere moments.

"Damn," said Makoto, as he began to undress his top, "That…felt good."

"Oh you have no idea," chuckled Nagisa as he takes his hands to remove Makoto's shirt and buttons the top and heading down to the pants.

"Well don't forget your clothes…" said Makoto.

"You want to take them off?" asked Nagsia in a sexy voice.

Makoto raised his eyebrows and said, "You sound…hawt."

He jumps to Nagisa and removes his clothes and unzipping his pants. However, Nagisa pinned Makoto down on the bed as the latter was feeling a bit hard down south.

"Umph…you…you're beautiful Nagisa…" blushed Makoto as he was amazed by the body before him.

Nagisa nodded and saw Makoto's underwear going on a stretch, "You're sure fast…let me help you with that."

"I guess I was….oh….." said Makoto as he felt Nagisa removing his barrier and his shaft was exposed.

The blonde took a few gentle strokes across the tip to the hilt and said, "I need you to go fast…okay?"

Before Makoto could answer, he felt his shaft being pumped rapidly and slowly at the same time, "..aaa…aaah…..aaaa…whaaaaat?"

"Hehehe, that's right Makoto," smiled Nagisa with the rape face look.

"Na-Nag..Nagisa…I…." began Makoto as he felt the pressure going through his body rapidly. Seconds later, he felt the warm fluid of love dripped in the blonde's hands and some of it landed on his own face.

Nagisa took a small taste and laughed at Makoto's mess, "You're such a mess…but you taste good…a little bitter though…but still good."

"Now what you plan to do?" asked Makoto.

"I plan to fuck you senseless," smiled Nagisa as he moved in to Makoto's face for another kiss.

"Take me," replied the other boy as he embraced the kiss. Nagisa withdrew the kiss to lick the fluid off of Makoto's face.

Makoto grunted to himself as he feels Nagisa's touch all over his body…from head to toe. The tongue licked around his face, his chest and a bit around his abs.

 _I could have done the same...but at least he's happy...that's what I want to see...no...That is what I need to see...his happiness_ , thought Makoto.

Nagisa spread out Makoto's legs as he gently slide one of his fingers inside, causing Makoto to grunt some more.

"I love you…Makoto," smiled Nagisa, "Does this hurt?"

Makoto shook his head, "It feels weird…but…I…aaa..aaaaah…I love you too….Nagisa."

Nagisa placed a second finger in and searched for his sweet spot, which caused Makoto to scream a little as the intensity of the pain was turning into pleasure.

 _What…what is this feeling_ , thought Makoto… _it's more…_

"Fuck me Nagisa," said Maktoo, "Take me in!"

The blonde nodded and repositioned himself to enter inside, "You're such a needy boy…hang in there."

Nagisa moved inside of Makoto as he tried to get in deeply. Makoto was happy to feel him as they were becoming one finally. They kissed again and Nagisa kissed around Makoto's chest as the blonde began to sway back and forth.

"I…I love you Makoto," said Nagisa, kissing Makoto on the lips as he feels his own body preparing to burst out.

"Aaaa….aaaaah….aaaaaaaah! I…i-lo-love you too…Nagis….saaaaahhhh!" groaned Makoto as he could feel the fluid entering.

"May I take you in like this?" asked Nagisa.

"Fuck me Nagisaaaaa….AAAHHHHH!" screamed Makoto as the two were feeling the climax, feeling the world being dyed in white and in warmth.

Makoto gasped suddenly as he saw himself standing in a strange place, naked and alone and in front of him was a glass-shaped being with pictures and images from the past…

 _Could this…be what Nagisa was talking about_ , thought Makoto as he recognized on some of the fragments that showed their lives from the past.

"Makoto! Makoto!" shouted Nagisa as he tried to get him back to reality, "Are you okay?"

Makoto blinked his eyes as Nagisa withdrew himself out but lying next to him. He smiled and said, "I…I begin to realize…something…from what you were saying…but it's still a bit confusing…however, I acknowledge your wish."

"You do?" asked Nagsia as his eyes begin to sparkle with joy.

"I may not know it all yet…but at least it's beginning to make some sense…" he answered, "But no matter what is is…I love you."

"I love you too," smiled Nagisa as he hugged him, cuddling themselves together, "Don't let go of me."

Makoto smiled and he closed his eyes…

* * *

Nagisa opened his eyes and realized that he was back in that same place as the other night; he saw more fragments this time floating around before him.

"Have you decided yet?" asked a voice, "The future?"

Nagisa turned to see a shadowy figure before him, but the stranger replied, "It's your call…you have the power…in your hands…"

Before his eyes, the blonde turned to see himself and the others along with the Suiei Gods, being separated by a pane of glass. He gasped as they all screamed and disappeared from existence…and then…the scene changed….

"NO!" screamed Nagisa, "I…I can't let this…!"

* * *

Nagisa woke up in a gasp, breathing rapidly as he felt Makoto still clinging onto him. He smiled to himself, knowing that he is at least in safe hands with the man he loved.

 _He doesn't understand it_ , thought Nagisa, spilling a small tear to himself, _he...he doesn't know...oh why am I burdened with this?_

He knew that there was not much time left…before things were going to move again…

* * *

Back outside, Suiei Hazuki and Tachibana were in the night skies with the other Suiei Gods. Hazuki sensed the dream this time and was rather shocked to further explain this.

"It's true…" said Hazuki, "Only Nagisa knows…of this."

"But what has he decided?" asked Suiei Nanase.

Hazuki lowered his head and answered, "The future…is up to all of them…but he must be prepared to realize what will become of us…and them."

"I don't wish for that to happen," said Matsuoka, "I am to stay by Rin's side…no matter what."

"We all do," answered Ryugazaki, "But…if we choose that path…"

"We must remain silent about this," replied Tachibana, "They still have to collect the other gifts…maybe something about them can change the future of this world…"

"Perhaps, but we should rest for now," said Nanase, shimmering into the mists. The others followed suit as they rested their existence through the clouds, the rain, the ocean around and beyond.


	4. The Tree of Sametsuka

After the previous night, Nagisa and Rei managed to finish their finals and returned to meet up with the others at the Metro Park in order to begin their search. They had little time before the two had to prepare for the Graduation Ceremony.

"I can't believe we are doing this at night…it's just like how it was back when we searched for the trophy," said Makoto.

"This time, we don't have a choice," replied Rin.

"Why don't you have your shovel Makoto?" asked Nagisa in his silly face.

"Nagisa don't," said Rei coldly.

Suiei Matsuoka floated to the boys and said, "He is right…Sametsuka Academy…and its Private High School next door are very sensitive on the security."

"Well I do have the vase," smiled Makoto as Suiei Tachibana showed it to the other gods.

"So then, we'll go at night?" asked Haruka.

"But what about the uniforms?" asked Suiei Nanase, "It's not the same as Iwatobi's."

"Well…my sister ordered them…about 10 sets…" said Rin with a nervous smile, "But it may be a bit large or small for some of you."

"Sounds like it's going to be cops and robbers," laughed Suiei Tachibana.

"An interesting game indeed," agreed Rei.

Makoto felt a bit uneasy with the topic going on about infiltration. He and Nagisa (and sometimes Haruka) were yelled at in the past and were almost at suspension if it wasn't for Ama-chan's interference to keep them in school.

"Oh just relax Makoto, you were strong enough to save you friends back then…" said Suiei Tachibana.

"Then it's all decided," said Haruka, "We'll meet you at your place by 4 PM…and we'll take the route that you wanted us to take."

"We'll be fine," smiled Nagisa.

"Very well then, I will see you in a short while," nodded Rin.

* * *

Rin sat down on his bed and looked through his phone. He saw something suspicious so he took to the nearest PC to check out the information.

"Oh that's great," growled Rin, "A graduation rehearsal…"

He sent the text message to the others and in a couple of hours later, he joined up with the others outside, carrying the clothes needed to change.

"You're lucky I managed to manipulate the fabric," said an annoyed Suiei Matsuoka.

"Well at least cotton shrinks down during laundry," smiled Rin nervously.

He handed the clothes to the others where they went around the corner to quickly put them on and stood out in their white-based uniforms that Rin was wearing himself.

"I adjusted them so they can fit," said Rin.

"I'm the one that you should all say thanks to," replied Suiei Matsuoka with a humph attitude.

"Thanks Suiei," bowed Rei.

"You look cute Nagisa," smiled Suiei Hazuki.

Once they were ready, they followed Rin on a long several blocks to get to the school. Sametsuka was actually divided into two places…the swimming academy, and the boarding school but they were connected by a bridge.

"So you said there was a graduation rehearsal?" asked Haruka.

"Yes…so we have to act natural," replied Rin.

They saw two lines of people walking into the building from the gate. Rin recalled exactly how this process worked.

"The auditorium," said Rin, "That's where they're heading. We have to find a safe spot inside as well as find a way to get in naturally."

Haruka began to walk to the end of the line and the others joined up as Nagisa sensed something inside.

"I got a bad feeling about this," said Nagisa.

They walked into the lines as they followed the senior class to the auditorium inside. Haruka felt his head feeling a bit light as a headache was forming.

"Are you alright?" asked Suiei Nanase.

"It's nothing," replied Haruka.

"Makoto…can I hold your hand?" asked Nagisa, "I feel scared…and I don't like what I can sense."

"Sure," smiled Makoto as he held Nagisa's hand.

* * *

They finally reached the auditoriums after going through a series of twist and turns in the hallway. The place itself was like a gigantic theater filled with students for the graduating class.

"Now guys," whispered Rin as he prepared his magic.

Haruka nodded and chanted the travel spell as they turned into mists and reappeared at the upper level of the seating area.

"Did you see something or was it just me?" asked one of the students.

"Probably just you," said another student.

The boys reappeared up in the seats and they sat down to wait.

"Usually they are empty so we can just stay up here and watch," said Rin.

They all sat down and waited for a few seconds when the announcement finally spoke out, "Everyone, please pay attention…tonight is the graduation rehearsal for the graduation class of 201X. We have a special guest for tonight that will watch us how we do our ceremonies…so please welcome…Mr. Goro Arogean."

That name shook Suiei Hazuki to his core, as he and the others gasped.

The students were shocked to hear that the leader of the famous business in Tokyo called Eco-Poli (Economics-Political) was here.

"Mr. Arogean? That guy from Tokyo?" asked one of the students.

"He's part of the Eco-Poli, right?" asked another.

"Now I see why we can't have our mobile phones here," said a third student.

Suiei Nanase growled to himself as he remembered Arogean back in Ancient Greece…as well as the Dark Code. He saw Haruka shaking a little bit with his hand over his head from the headache.

"Is it really him?" asked Suiei Tachibana.

"This is not good," growled Suiei Matsuoka.

Finally the lights on the stage flared up and a tall man stood as the students clapped their hands to welcome their guest with honor. The man bowed his head down in reply.

"I do not like this one bit," muttered Suiei Ryugazaki.

Haruka growled to himself as he could feel the memories hitting on him again. He demanded Nanase to merge inside his necklace in order to gain his powers to the next level

"It's him…" muttered Haruka as he grunted.

Before the others could talk, the alarms went off loudly as the students panicked and screamed.

"Shit," muttered Nagisa.

"Please excuse us for the interruption…students, please leave and evacuate the building guided by the staff," said the announcer.

The students began to evacuate while the boys were freaking out on what was happening.

"You guys we better move," said Nagisa, "This is…"

Haruka was not paying attention as he stared down at the man on stage with vengeance.

"Oi! Haru! Snap out of it!" said Rin as he tried to shake him.

"This is not good," muttered Makoto.

"You guys!" cried Rin, "Look down there!"

Rin and the others looked down as they saw Arogean looking up to them and made a soft smile.

Finally the man spoke, "It's been quite a long time…Suiei Gods."

Haruka growled and his eyes turned neon blue, jumping off of his seat and jumping down to the lower levels of the auditorium.

"Haruka!" screamed Rin and Makoto.

Haruka landed on the seats like a ninja and raced across, calling upon his magic to create a sword. Nagisa jumped down too.

"Guys! STOP HIM!" screamed Nagisa, as he tried to reach Haruka.

"Dammit!" growled Rei as he jumped down along with Makoto and Rin.

Arogean waited and smiled as Haruka rushed up to him as if time was moving slow.

"AROGEANNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN!" screamed Haruka as he jumped on stage and tried to slash the man in half.

Nagisa stopped midway and he was shaking, "Haruka…."

"Suiei Gods…I am sorry that you came all the way out here," smiled Arogean, his body turning into a figure of sheets of papers, "You boys are very powerful…so I figured it was best to stop doing things the same way…that's why…."

The man before them dissolved into papers and left an echo, "I'll tease you all for a little while."

Haruka fell on his knees and stared down at the papers, shaking in vengeance.

 _What…what am I doing_ , he thought.

"Haruka! HARUKA!" shouted Rin as he and the others stared at Haruka on the stage.

"Haruka! We can't stay here! Get yourself together!" shouted Nagisa.

"Guys stop! I hear something," said Makoto.

"What?" asked Nagisa.

They stood in silence as the ceiling above them creeks and trembles before giving off an explosion.

"Look out!" screamed Rin as he jumped back.

"FUCK!" growled Rei as he dodged to the side from the oncoming rubble.

Nagisa jumped off the seats and rushed to find cover while Makoto moved up towards the stage and hid beneath the seats.

Haruka felt the dark, dangerous breeze, hitting his hair as he turned around and got up to see a gigantic monster with a tiny head but its teeth were sharp. Its body was huge and had tentacles and arms and hands mixed in.

The monster growled and stared down at Haruka with its jaws snapping. It finally unleashed its tentacles at the boy as Haruka jumped off of the stage and tried to reach to the exit. The tentacles smashed the ground behind him as the beast tried to squash the boy.

"Waters of the storm born, grant me thy strength," chanted Hazuki as he created a shield to block a tentacle from hitting him.

Haruka got hit by the tentacles and fell but quickly got back up and growled, preparing to fight back.

"Waters of the spear…slice down those tentacles!" chanted Rin as spears were shot from his hands, stabbing the tentacles down and stabbing through. The monster roared in pain and used its hands to knock more parts of the ceiling down.

Rei and Haruka jumped on the tentacles and sliced more of them down with their powers from the gods. The monster snapped its jaws towards Haruka but the boy casted a water pillar spell in its mouth but the monster replied by taking its hands and punched him in the face, sending Haruka down to the seats.

"Haruka!" screamed Makoto.

Rin turned to see Haruka buried in the seats as he and Makoto rushed up to him.

"Dammit Haruka!" growled Nagisa as he unleashed his own attacks on them monster.

"Shit! What is up with this thing?" muttered Rei as he saw the monster snapping the pillar into droplets and extended its head down.

Haruka got up finally on his bottom and saw the monster's head sneaking behind Rin and Makoto.

"WATCH OUT!" he screamed as he pulled Makoto and Rin to the side.

Makoto opened his eyes and they widened in horror as he saw the teeth stabbing on both of Haruka's arms.

Rin gasped, "Haruka!"

"HARUKA NO!" screamed Rei and Nagisa.

"Haru!" shouted Makoto, unleashing a male storm at the beast.

Haruka trembled in pain as he was biting his mouth and teeth, grunting. Rin gasped as he saw the blood dripping out of the arms, creating a puddle below.

"Is he going to heal fast enough?" asked Nagisa as he saw more blood gushing out.

Haruka eye's turned neon blue again as he screamed, using his energy from his arms to finally drag the monster from the ceiling and crashing it down to the stage.

"KILL IT NOW!" he shouted, "ALL OF YOU!"

"Waters of the Storm Born," chanted Rei and Nagisa, "Pierce through its flesh!"

"Waters of our Destiny," chanted Rin and Makoto, "Destroy this beast!"

The four powers collide as blood exploded out of the monster as its body turned into mush. Haruka took his chance to break free from the teeth and his arms were badly bitten with giant cut marks and perhaps his bones were even stabbed through.

"Is this monster even…?" began Nagisa when he turned to see Haruka struggling, "Haruka!"

"This is worse than the story…" muttered Rin.

"What story?" asked Makoto, looking concern?"

"It's a trap…" growled Haruka, "This whole school…planned this ceremony to lure us here…but…the tree…we can get to it from here, right?"

"But you're injured!" said Rin.

"Are you an idiot Haruka Nanase?" snapped Rei with anger, "Jumping out like that earlier!?"

"There's no time…if we don't leave, we may not survive," replied Haruka.

Suiei Nanase emerged from the necklace and said, "Master…you have suffered too much now. Why did you make such a reckless move?"

"That bastard…he's the one who captured me long ago…or rather it was you of course…but my soul carries those memroies…like the others," he answered.

"It's that guy…it's him…because he's that guy," muttered Suiei Hazuki.

"It's very likely that it's him…but how did he get popular in this media without his past revealed?" asked Suiei Tachibana.

"It's obvious that he wanted to get his name more…Japanese-ish…but Arogean…is still Greek," answered Suiei Matsuoka.

"Does this all even matter? That bastard is responsible for what has happened to us. I feel Haruka," said Suiei Hazuki.

"Let's go…NOW!" barked Haruka, "Rin…take us to the tree!"

"Um…right…let's go," said Rin as he helped Haruka on one side while Rei gets on the other side. They escaped the auditorium with ease. However, the moon was already out at night and the hallways were dark.

"This school…is pretty dark, I bet even it is in broad daylight," said Makoto.

"Are you holding up okay Haruka?" asked Rei.

"A little…" he answered as scars were being formed on his arms.

"Damn, you're luck to heal this fast," said Rin.

"Thank goodness," sighed Nagisa in relief.

"One lucky man indeed," agreed Rei.

"I'm auto-healed…so it's not that big of a deal," replied Haruka.

"But you scared the shit out of us Haru!" snapped Makoto.

"I didn't want the monster to chop your heads off," said Haruka.

"We were right there and we could have taken care of it idiot!" snapped Nagisa, looking slightly pissed.

"He does have a point," agreed Rei.

Haruka sighed to himself, looking at the floor. Rin led them to the doors that showed the graveyard and the hill that led to the tree up above.

"Nagisa, can you see the deceased?" asked Rin, "This is the graveyard."

"As I said before," answered the blonde, "The dead have been quiet…I don't know if they want to talk to us."

"I don't like this feeling though; we're like being watched again," said Makoto.

"Wait," answered Nagisa, "I feel something…Suiei?"

"It is said that those who go out at night…to the tree, will get murdered by dark spirits here," explained Rin.

"There….there is someone!" gasped Suiei Hazuki.

"More like I see it," gasped Nagisa as his face was freaking out.

Makoto jumped and hid behind the other guys while Suiei Tachibana told him to get his senses back. Before their eyes, they saw dark figures emerging from the graveyard with monstrous faces but in some sort of like humanoid bodies.

One of them was an older man with chains, another was younger looking, a third one with spikes and appeared feminine and a forth one with a sword and chains attached along with spiked mace balls.

"They're all being tortured! The screams…it's…." said Nagisa, pressing his hears shut and falling to his knees.

Rin was even frightened and said, "This is the cursed legend…we have to make haste!"

Nagisa let go of his hears as the pain inside was vibrating…before he could try to remember, his eyes turned blank and said, "They…they are hungry…"

Makoto panicked a little but Suiei Tachibana slapped him across the face and his eyes turned neon green all of a sudden. From there, the Suiei merged inside his necklace to grant him some new abilities.

The others looked at him as they saw Makoto's eyes glowing green. Makoto stepped out in front of everyone, confronting the ghosts and said, "Howe dare you…trying to scare me…and my friends!"

"They're not going to answer," said Suiei Hazuki, "Nagisa! Wake up! Don't get hypnotized by this!"

Makoto growled and prepared his battle stance with his fists as they glowed with unusual green light.

"Oh boy, sounds like Makoto is on rampage mode," commented Rei, "Very nice."

"For the likes of you," growled Makoto to the ghosts, "This is why I don't like cursed, scary stories!"

Makoto charged up to the ghosts and his hands (infused with exorcism) pushed them down, turning them into steams. However, more of them appeared by greater numbers.

"Just how the fuck can he though ghosts?!" asked Rei, stunned.

"I am infused with him," echoed Suiei Tachibana, "he can touch them if he pushes by their empty hearts inside."

Nagisa chuckled darkly and said, "You'll all die…along with them!"

Rin looked down at Nagisa and growled to himself; what happened to this kid? He was behaving quite differently than he was a few minutes ago.

Makoto fought them off one by one but more kept going while Nagisa keeps chanting that they will all die here like everyone else.

"Dammit Nagisa! Get back!" snapped Suiei Hazuki as he tried to use his powers but it was blocked by the blank eyes on the boy.

"Just leave him alone," said Rei when he saw the tree above, screaming, "WHY IS THAT TREE GLOWING?"

They looked up and saw the tree above glowing pink as a wave of energy struck the ghosts back down. Rei was completely stunned by the glowing on such tree. The ghosts did not emerge out of the graveyard as the tree was still glowing.

Finally it spoke, "You finally arrived here….Suiei Gods…to seek out my heart?"

"Just how…can you talk?" asked Haruka.

"That's nature talking alright," smiled Suiei Nanase.

"Come here quickly," said the tree, "the ghosts will not be out as long as I am in check."

"It's a tree…it glows pink…and it's talking," muttered Rei, "Nature is sure scary…"

Makoto's and Nagisa's eyes turned back to normal as they saw the others already on the hill.

"Come on you guys!" said Rin, "The tree calls for us."

Nagisa nodded and he and Makoto ran up, checking on Haruka's wounds along the way. Suiei Hazuki was feeling quite a bit annoyed by these strange events. They arrived at a gigantic Sakura Tree where it stood tall and mighty as the petals swirled around.

"Young man in the red hair, come forth," said the Tree.

Rin stepped forth, trading paces with Makoto as the latter held onto Haruka.

"So you are…Mastuoka…Rin yes? I have heard about your tale in the wind…your sister Gou…has been ill for a long time…ever since…that day. You came to this school in hopes to find my wisdom…besides your desire to be away from others….but you came here to find ways to get your sister back. However, you are with your allies…for another mission," said the Tree.

"That's right," answered Rin, "Just how did you know so much about this?"

"My cousins spent many eons hearing about his sins…that man desires your power because he wants to create w world of his own…to be famed…worshipped…and rule," answered the Tree.

Nagisa muttered to himself, "He can't buy an island?"

"Lucky for you guys, I have answers for both; Rin, your sister is still on early stages of her tumor...so there is still some time to possibly save her...however, I cannot guarantee the result," explained the Tree, "And as for Arogean...his world lies on the opposite end of this world...he is in a time where there is no rules, pure savagery...and...filled in a virtual so grand that you might not return…alive."

"That's scary!" gasped Hazuki.

"And interesting indeed…however," said Rei.

The tree extended its stems to reveal a small vial with a clear liquid inside as Rei and Nagisa were stunned to see what this tree could do.

"This…is a purified blossom extract…enriched with an enzyme that can eat the tumor…but it may have side effects because it hasn't been tried yet…however, it can eat the tumor cells based on what we have been able to learn from it," said the Tree.

"It's enough hope to help Gou, right?" asked Nagisa

"However…I can either give you this…or my heart….only one item is allowed to be given," said the Tree.

"What!?" gasped Haruka, "But…?"

"I am beyond sacred to even spare another...however...if you boys really wish deeply enough to take both gifts...you must pass a test...you must prove to me in your hearts that you are strong...both mind and spirit," replied the Tree.

"A test?" asked Makoto.

"What is this test?" asked Rin.

"What's it about?" asked Rei.

"You must prove...that your mind and soul are capable to create a miracle that is beyond your magic...in return to having both gifts…" said the Tree.

"To produce a gift…but of what?" asked Suiei Tachibana.

"Something beyond our magic…life?" askd Suiei Hazuki.

Before they could get answers, the ghosts were resurfacing from the grave again and saw them on the hill. They began to crawl up and were snapping and moaning in their deadly tones.

"The ghosts!" snapped Haruka, "But how can we trust you for this!?"

"Seek out its heart…" hinted the Tree.

"He got to solve this! What do they even want?" asked Rin.

"Th…they want to be f…free…" muttered Hazuki.

"But that's impossible…the dead cannot be revived," said Rei.

"No! It's not like that! Nagisa…I…I understand it now…that makes sense!" answered Makoto.

Before Nagisa could answer back, his eyes turned dull once again and said, "WhO SAyS it hAs to MAkE SenSE?"

Haruka gasped, "His eyes! Look! They're dull!"

"I saw him like that while I was in my ultra-mode," said Makoto.

"It's the ghosts, they're screaming so loudly…I can't hear them…but he can…that's why he's like this," answered Suiei Hazuki.

"So he sees the dead…but they're putting fear and doubt inside of him?" asked Rin.

"Oh that does it!" snapped Makoto as he took out the vase and shook it, using his powers to put water inside as he swirled the contents in.

"What are you doing?" asked Suiei Tachibana.

"You'RE…AlL…going..to…DIE!" shouted Nagisa.

Before the others could react, Makoto raced dowh the hills and threw the water out of the vase at the ghosts. The water splashed on one of them as it screamed at first, then it coughed and turned into a younger looking form with a smile on its face.

"Waters of the vase…" chanted Makoto, "Give back the hope and love to them…so they can reunite the ones that wait for them…in paradise!"

"No!" screamed Nagisa, "It hurttssss…GET..AwaAAAYyyy!"

Makoto turned and saw Nagisa struggling in pain; he rushed up on the hill and threw the water at him, "Nagisa…WAKE UP YOUR HEART!"

Nagisa screamed loudly as his body was violently thrashing around before lying still with his eyes opened. As for the other ghosts, more of them were reverted back to normal looking forms but many were still climbing up. Makoto turned his eyes to neon green and threw the water in the air to create a rain shower as the moon light shined on the graveyard, releasing the spirits to the skies and heavens above.

"They…they are finally saved," said Makoto, his eyes still glowing.

Nagisa smiled and said, "T-T-thank you…"

Nagisa's eyes turned back to normal and snapped out of the trance, "Wh-what? What was that?"

"You were under the spell of the ghosts," said Suiei Hazuki, "This was quite an experience that you had there…to become one with their thoguhts."

"I am amazed that you figured it out very quickly," said the Tree.

"Don't thank us…thank Makoto," said Haruka.

"Young man…you have been gifted with your smile and happiness…that's what allows even the most cursed spirit/ghost to be free from the deepest pain and suffering..." answered the Tree.

"You feel better now?" asked Makoto, his eyes turned back to normal as he helped Nagisa back to his feet.

"I'm a bit dizzy…but I'm okay," smiled Nagisa.

Haruka looked at his arms and said, "Well…my injuries are gone now."

"Hush," answered Rei, "The tree is going to talk again."

"You boys have passed the test…I shall grant both of your wishes…for that price," it spoke.

The tree extended its branches to give Rin the vial while another branch grew out from the trunk of the tree, handing Haruka, a compass-clock fusion like object.

"This is a special device that can measure time and direction…the second gift that you were seeking…but now…I have fulfilled my destiny…so I shall wither away…" said the Tree.

"NO DON'T GO TREE!" cried Rei.

"I have protected this place because people would try to enter to my domain...but the ghosts will often kill them without mercy...and in so...they were buried here," explained the Tree, "I didn't want this...they grew out of control but thanks to you...I am now able to reunite with my people as well. Thank you...Suiei Gods...and...you wonderful children...young men...

The tree withered away into Sakura petals, tree bark, branches and roots as it flowed into the wind.

"I'LL NEVER FORGET YOU TREE!" shouted Rei.

"Oh Rei, please," said Suiei Ryugazaki, annoyed.

But Rei was already covering his eyes with some tears flowing. As for the Sakura petals that remained, they teleported them back to the front gate of Sametsuka.

"Well, we're back out now," said Rin.

"At least we can finally go home…" smiled Nagisa.

"Yeah, we're good…let's meet up later so we can plan out for the third gift," answered Rin.

The boys joined up with their Suiei Gods as they used their powers to return home for the night after learning such a powerful lesson for the last few days.

* * *

Rei walked back and forth in his room, pacing around and reflecting what was happening.

 _I have to think about what on earth am I going to do about my new tea set... now that the tree withered who is going to talk to me_ , he thought.

If it wasn't for the death of the tree, he would have planned to return there to have some tea with the tree. Rei sighed and sat down on his bed.

_Makoto and Hazuki seem to be doing fine, about time too... for them…but...Haruka... you always get to be by Rin's side... those two are always on each other's personal space; so much tension there for crying out loud! Why won't Haruka look at me? Why is it always Rin?_

He blushed to himself as he thought, _although Rin is a nice guy..._

He smiled unconsciously; _He's really not bad at all... with that chest and pretty butt…_

He blushed even harder, _WHAT AM I THINKING?! There's no way I like Rin! and there's no way Haruka will look at me... even after all we've been through...even when we're destined to be together forever... I'll just go to sleep, I'm thinking stupid things... Tree's death has affected me greatly._

Rei turned off the lights and went to sleep, unable to get the thoughts of Rin and Haruka out of his head.

* * *

Rei woke up and saw himself standing in a white room alone. He turned around and saw Rin and Haruka both naked and the latter was cuffed to the bed while the former smiled and winked his eye at Rei.

"Come on," smiled Rin, touching Haruka, "Join us!"

Haruka groaned to himself as Rin was already touching his shaft.

Rei smiled as his body was exposed all of a sudden and he walked up to them and they flirted all over Haruka, kissing him, tasting him and going inside of him and embracing this paradise together.

Haruka tasted both of them as they tried him out. Haruka closed his eyes while Rin pushed Rei to the floor and Rin was kissing Rei across his body and they embraced their moment together…making their way to the climax

* * *

Rei woke up and felt his pajamas a bit wet as he realized that he was having a wet dream. His body was feeling sweaty too and his top was not on him as he thought he had.

 _Damn_ , he thought as he lay back down on his bed; _that was hot. But how did I remove my top during this dream?_

* * *

**The Next Day at the Metro Park…**

"Shinjuku…Tokyo?" asked Rin, "That tower X?"

"We were there last year…during that time," said Haruka.

"I don't know if it's even safe there…it's in downtown and the ride takes forever to get there," muttered Makoto.

"Well it won't be safe for sure…but it's only ground zero so it should be easier to find, right?" asked Nagisa.

"Maybe," said Haruka, "But it could be anywhere…2 feet…20 feet…or 2000 feet deep."

"My x-ray vision can try to see it…but it'll be a bit of a challenge," replied Rin.

"It shouldn't be in that deep…we got the gift from the tree…" said Rei, "Just like the vase."

"But the last time…you don't think it's all destroyed down there…is it?" asked Makoto.

"It had to be destroyed," answered Haruka.

"But the underground facilities?" asked Nagisa.

"We'll have to dig though," said Rin.

Haruka had enough and turned to Suiei Nanase, asking, "Should we just use the traveling spell…or will it be too dangerous?"

"It may be possible," said Suei Nanase, "Seeing that you have been there…but it'll pose a risk to our identity."

"Well the enemy is quite sure of whom we are already," replied Rei.

"We can do it both ways…take part way on bus…but at the train station, we can use the magic there…I did that when I searched for you guys," said Rin.

"You'll have to show us how you did that," smiled Makoto.

"It's all thanks to you Rei," nodded Rin, "You managed to get me to find the Deception MIA…and you guys."

"Well then," replied Haruka, "We'll need to be on the lookout…the bus will be here soon…and we should get moving."

"We'll be on the watch for you boys," said Suiei Nanase.

"Don't bump into nasty ghosts again," sighed Suiei Hazuki.

"I got the vase ready," said Makoto.

"So much for water bottles," laughed Suiei Tachibana.

"Well you just can't spray everything in sight and believe it'll work like with the tree ghosts," muttered Nagisa.

Rin turned and saw the bus arriving from the distance. Together, they reached to the stop as they nodded their heads in agreement that this journey will be the ultimate test of their lives…and their friendship…


	5. The Last Gift and a Reunion

Arogean stood in the central chamber of his realm, looking at his device that showed the spans of the universe across time and space.

"Ah…Suiei Gods…you fools…has it only been yesterday since we had our chat in Greece?" he asked to himself.

Kouta was about to step into the room and give his report but the mastermind was walking in circles, resting his hand on the glass that showed the universe.

"In my world…you cannot escape…you cannot leave…this is a place where time…is not even measured…for only I am only the one…" muttered Arogean.

"Arogean-sama," said Kouta as he stepped into the room.

"What's up, Kouta?" asked Arogean.

"The blood collection was gathered from Sametsuka and it'll be here shortly. However, the boys have escaped with the second gift," reported Kouta.

"We were…outnumbered? And what about that army of yours? Why didn't they show up at the school?" asked Arogean.

"They were sent to Sinjuku…seeking the final gift," answered Kouta.

"It is only a matter of time...if you do not stop them, I will dispose of your like how I did with the others," threatened Arogean.

"This time, I will settle with this quickly," said Kouta as he kneeled down and bow to his master.

"I don't think you'll be able to..." replied Arogean as he walked to the glass structure of the universe, "They will be here soon."

"But seeing that you are the business man of Eco-Poli of Tokyo….and the secret that you've been protecting…even this is not enough," answered the tall man.

"You are quite remarkable…yes…I do work for that business but my age has stopped growing every time I go to Tokyo. However..." began Arogean when the glass showed the three gifts with images of three special people.

"Nikon…Erastos…Acacius…they…they are…" muttered Arogean.

Kouta's eyes widened and asked, "It can't be?"

* * *

**Tokyo Metro Train Station**

The boys arrived at the train station just as Makoto saw the orange line leaving to Shinjuku.

"We don't need the train, remember?" asked Rin.

"Oh," said Makoto, with a nervous smile.

"However, there's a ton of people around here…anyone could be spying on us," replied Haruka.

"But we have to keep moving," said Nagisa.

"There is a less crowded area by the teal line," suggested Suiei Nanase.

They walked through the crowds and managed to find an empty area with fewer amounts of people walking through.

"We'll cast our spell here," said Rin, extending his hand out with his necklace glowing. The others followed suit and the Suiei Gods created a magic circle beneath their feet.

"Oh grants us…Waters of Travel…take us back to where our destiny was at," chanted Haruka.

* * *

They reappeared on the streets of downtown Shinjuku Tokyo where many of the streets were croweded with people walking. However, there were a set of detour signs that created alternate routes that kept people away from Ground Zero.

Rin turned to see the building that held Deception MIA.

"We don't have time to investigate that," said Haruka.

"But what if there's a clue inside?" asked Makoto.

Rin used his x-ray vision and replied, "I don't like what I'm seeing in there."

"And I hear things too," muttered Rei.

But Makoto wasn't listening as he took off, heading to the building.

"Makoto! Wait!" shouted Nagisa and followed him.

Haruka's eyes turned neon blue for he sensed something foul in the air nearby.

"Why must we rush into this?" sighed Rei as he followed the two.

Makoto was about to smash down the door but his hands reached the knob instead and saw that it opened just fine. He and the other ran up the stairs as the Suiei Gods appeared by their sides for protection.

"Young man, do not rush into things just yet," said Suiei Tachibana.

"I am aware…but something…I just…wonder," replied Makoto.

By the time they entered to the room, they saw several computers smashed, the air was putrid of decomposed bodies and flesh and the room itself was nothing but a mess with papers and ruined furniture.

Makoto stood frozen as he remembered how everything was fine when they were here last year.

"Makoto?" asked Nagisa, holding his hand to calm him down.

"Oh my…" said Rin.

"T-They were killed?" asked Haruka as he saw the skeletons with slight traces of tissue.

"Something had to have happened," replied Rin.

"Wh…what is this?" asked Rei, stunned and shaken.

"Nagisa? Can you see the ghosts?" asked Suiei Hazuki.

Makoto thought carefully on what happened during that time and he gasped, "It's Isamu and Yui! These were the girls! They're both dead!"

"But what about Ren and Kichiro?" asked Rin, "We don't know what may have happened to them?"

"As for Yui and Isamu, it's only possible that the Task Force of the SCX invaded here," answered Haruka.

"Now that you said that," replied Makoto, "Daichi mentioned something that he had planned while we were betrayed."

Rei kept his mouth shut for he was already sadden that these people have tried to help him, even though they were used by Saiyuri or rather…Yuu during the whole mess.

Haruka turned his head and saw a door which led into a semi-intact room with an unaffected computer.

"Rei! Can you possibly do something or two with this?" asked Haruka.

The others joined in the office that once belonged to Sayuri. Rei sat down and saw the computer screen flared to life as he began typing rapidly.

"Keep your guard up guys," said Makoto, "We can't let anyone else see us."

"Wow…Rei," said Nagisa, "You know how to break into the system."

"Um you guys, there's something here," said Rei.

They stood behind Rei as they saw the strange looking message on the computer screen. Rin realized it that it was all in Greek like the vase.

"Can you make sense out of it?" asked Rei, "Rin?"

Rin kneeled down and took a closer look at the screen. His eyes narrowed for a few moments but then they widened in shocked.

"…Er-Erastos…A-Acacius…N-NIKON!?" he gasped.

"Nikon?" asked Makoto, his eyes partially widened.

"Nikon…" muttered Nagisa, his eyes lowered.

"It can't be…" said Rin, shaken by what he has read.

"What is it?" asked Haruka.

"…Ni-Nikon…placed a part of his soul…to…my sister," answered Rin.

The others gasped in the revelation.

"But…how is that possible? He committed suicide and sacrificed his life for our sake!" said Haruka.

"Well that's marvelous…" answered Rei.

"Souls are eternal…" muttered Suiei Hazuki.

Rin continued to read while the others were just confused on what was happening with the information.

"Assuming if Nikon is back, doesn't that mean actually BIG trouble is brewing with Dark Code? Stuff that we might not be able to handle like last time?" asked Suiei Ryugazaki.

"I have no idea," said Suiei Matsuoka…it feels that something is very wrong already…"

"Someone who is died cannot be revived...however, life can be granted if one sacrifices it..." answered Suiei Tachibana, "someone... must have heard about the legend and committed suicide to allow them to live...perhaps?"

"But the legend of the Suiei Gods NEVER mentioned humans," replied Rin.

"Then who could be so naïve to do such a thing?" asked Suiei Hazuki, getting a bit annoyed.

"Suiei! Please relax," said Nagisa.

"This is not making any sense at all," replied Rei.

"Can you at least save the information?" asked Haruka.

"Here, take my USB," said Makoto as he handed over his flash drive to Rei.

Rei took it and saved the information and handed it back to Makoto when they all heard something coming from the other room. Before they could react, an explosion occurred as the room shook.

"SHIT!" growled Rin as Haruka slammed the door shut and locks it. Makoto took a book shelf and pushed it to the door.

"Someone is here…they must have waited for us," growled Rei.

Rin took a peak out the window and noticed that they were a few stories up but they had to prepare to make an escape. They all heard a soft click and a tick tick tick sound. Haruka gasped and he twirled his fingers to cast the Waters of Travel Spell as they all glomp together as their bodies shimmered into the mists, heading back outside.

Seconds later, the room they were in exploded as they reappeared outside below on the streets.

"Damn…that was a close one," said Rin.

"We don't have any more time, let's go!" replied Haruka.

They set forth to find the ground zero that once held Shinjuku Tower X but before they could even get past a few blocks, they all heard an echo of a rumble.

"W-What was that?" asked Haruka.

"Guys! Stop!" cried Rei, "I don't like this…it sounds like an…ARMY!"

"The Dark Code…they must have found us," snarled Rin.

"This way guys!" shouted Nagisa as he turned to an alley and they hid behind a gigantic garbage bin. Nagisa tripped over and fell on top of Rei but Makoto managed to get them back on their feet as they kneeled down and pressed themselves against the wall.

Thinking fast, Makoto took out his vase and poured some liquid on himself and on the others, stating that the water will hide their odor and the radiation from the army.

"I guess we can't get wet enough," said Rin.

"This better work," muttered Haruka.

They all remained silent as they heard machines and footsteps of the Dark Code walking nearby. There were at least 50 people led by Kouta and several of them had battle rams with dark magic technology while others had guns and sword and sensory devices to track down the Suiei Gods.

One of them stood next to Kouta and raised a gun-like device. He raised it up and held it for a minute, collecting the air and radiation around.

"Data Collected: No Identification," it spoke.

"No signs of the Suiei Gods," reported the Task Force Elite.

"I see," said Kouta, "We can set up our post then at ground zero and prepare our attack when they get here."

They marched off to their destination while Nagisa was shocked and stunned to see that it was the same man back from the shop.

"He wore the same ninja-samurai like outfit…back at the café," said Haruka.

"Guys, we need to get there before they do," replied Rei.

"We need a short-cut…can you use your GPS on the phone?" asked Rin.

Rei nodded as he quickly scrambled for the locations and showed it to Rin.

"It'll take about 8 minutes for them to get there," said Rei.

"We can't just use our magic…" began Haruka.

"NO!" answered Rin, "They'll sense it and they'll be on the run."

"Most likely they will," agreed Makoto.

They quickly set off as they continued to go deeper in the alley before they managed to get back on the main road and taking different side streets. After about 3 minutes of constant running, they saw a gigantic pile of ruins ahead before them.

"This…" began Haruka.

"It's the tower," said Rei, "I'm not surprised there's already do not cross tapes and construction vehicles around."

They reached at the front pile before them when Rin turned his head and saw something familiar.

"The Decep-Mobile!" gasped Rin, pointing at the tipped over van to the side.

They rushed up to it but Nagisa sensed something horrific inside and Suiei Hazuki felt death inside.

Makoto used his strength to open it and a foul smell of dirt, maggots, and two skeletons and dried blood were released into the air like a concentrated seasoning. Normally he would flinch and freak out but seeing the bodies have already sadden him.

"Kichiro…Ren….they're dead," he said.

Rin closed his nose to get the awful putrid smell away while Haruka tried to wave his hands to get the smell elsewhere.

"Dammit," growled Rei, falling to his knees in vengeance to the people from the SCX.

"How…could they be dead?" asked Nagisa.

"Either from the explosion of the tower…or maybe the SCX killed them off," guessed Rin.

"I'm so pissed off, I swear…I'm going to…" growled Rei.

Rin rested his hand on Rei and said, "We don't have much time…let's go."

The five rushed off to the piles as they climbed across the rubble, being careful to not trip over or fall through. After a minute of getting up high enough, they were stunned to see something familiar.

"The hatch!" gasped Makoto, "It's still intact."

"The same hatch that we used to get down below," said Rin, "While the guards were shooting us."

Suiei Matsuoka appeared and Rin nodded, allowing the Suiei to grant him his strength as he tried to open it but it was no use.

"We may have to combine our powers," said Rin, "quickly!"

They extended their hands out but before they could unleash the blast, it suddenly hissed and opened, revealing the same tunnel that they went through.

"I'm stunned that it has survived this whole time," said Makoto.

"Maybe the underground wasn't destroyed…but it has to be damaged," guessed Nagisa.

"But what about the gift? Would it be in the rubble?" asked Haruka.

"Not how that the underground may be mostly intact…perhaps its hidden," replied Makoto.

"I fear that the monsters down below will be our big concern…assuming if they have guarded it," theorized Rei.

They walked up to the opening and peaked down but they all heard the marching from the distance.

"Shit! Guys jump in!" snapped Rin, "NOW!"

Rin jumped in first to activate his x-ray vision while the others followed as the hatch slammed shut. The tunnel was really dark with hardly any light but Rin's vision has allowed them to get their way through the maze.

"Makoto…I'm nervous…can I hold your hand again?" asked Nagisa.

"Of course," smiled Makoto as he and Nagisa held together tightly.

"I don't understand why the third gift would be back here…it's almost as if history is to repeat itself," said Haruka.

"Maybe…there's more to what we have seen down there," replied Rin.

"I just don't like this dump, so let's get the third gift and get out," sighed Rei.

They eventually emerged out from the tunnel and appeared at the cavern where the black water sat still and the exit to the laboratory was on the other side of the lake.

"I'd normally go in," said Rin, "But those waters were…Haru?"

Haruka was slowly stripping away to go in but Nagisa and the others dragged him away.

"It's too dangerous there…there's a…" began Nagisa when the others churned again, "Waters of Travel…take us to the other side…"

Nagisa's travel spell sent him and the others to the other side safely which impressed Haruka for he finally used his spell.

Rei took his chance to hack the code on the locked door just as the tentacle monster resurfaced once more, prompting the others to unelashed their magic against the beast.

"Waters of the Spear…slab thy enemy of the depths!" chanted Rin.

Spears of water stabbed on the monster once more as it growled in pain, unleashing its tentacles towards them. Makoto and Nagisa casted a gigantic shield of water to protect the group just as Rei finally opened the door.

They rushed in across the white hallways, passing by the abandoned cells and minor laboratories.

"My goodness," said Makoto, "These tubes are somewhat still working…but what is inside of them?"

"People and monsters," replied Rin, "It has to be…but I'm shocked that even without proper maintenance…they're still working."

"I suppose that they have functions to impede the organism deterioration…I'm surprised that none of them has escaped," said Rei.

Makoto walked through another door and gasped as he and the others walked in and found the giant doorways on the other side of the chamber where there were several stasis tubes with boiling pink liquid inside.

"The entrance…" said Makoto.

Nagisa's eyes widened as he recalled that very same day when they were rescuing Haruka. Together, they stood side by side as they walked up to the doorway.

The massive doors opened as bright white struck them as their feet echoed inside the giant chamber before them.

Nagisa gasped as they saw the giant figure's back turned to them. Split seconds later, the man turned and had the third gift in his hands…an egg-like jewel shimmered and reflected in the light.

"So we finally meet…Suiei Gods," said Kouta.

"YOU!" growled Haruka Nanase as he charged up towards the warrior but the man smiled and extended the stone out which unleashed a blast at Haruka, sending him crashing to the wall.

"HARUKA!" shouted Rin, Rei, and Nagisa.

"HARU!" gasped Makoto.

"It's a trap," snarled Rei.

"I sent the army on a small detour…and I used the powers of my master to get here…waiting for you all. This egg was only just beneath the floor panels of this room…and it was just a click away for me to retrieve it," said Kouta, "This was the place…that tested your origins…your friendship…the same room that you were all in back in Ancient Greece."

The Suiei Gods emerged themselves from the necklace as Suiei Nanase cried out, "This place!? The whole time!?"

"But how did it get from Greece to Japan?" asked Suiei Matsuoka.

"That…is part of our magic…the foundation of the Dark Code," replied Kouta.

"Oh that's fantastic!" snarled Suiei Hazuki, "The Dark Code controls time and space!"

"A bunch of bull," agreed Suiei Ryugazaki.

Haruka got up from the rubble and said, "Then why…have you tried to kill us!?"

"You boys have the power to form a planet...or to kill it...it was very astonishing that Arogean...back in Greece...has heard the legend wanted to try and see if he could reproduce it," explained Kouta.

Makoto had enough chat so his eyes turned Neon Green and he screamed, "HOW DARE YOU!"

"Makoto wait!" cried Nagisa.

Rin's eyes turned neon red as he also growled, "You won't' get away with this!"

Kouta extended the stone out again, this time, taking the other two gifts away from the bosy.

"OH NO! I'm so going to kick that ninja ass for that!" snarled Rei as his eyes glowed purple.

The gifts landed in front of Kouta as he took them and held them all up in his hands, "Now…I can at last begin the plan…"

The gifts themselves began to glow as raw energy was being unleashed around them. Nagisa suddenly gasped as he felt someone…or something living inside of the gifts.

That's, thought Nagisa, NO! It can't be!

"Oh checking in on your spirit friends, right?" teased Kouta.

"JUST SHUT UP!" screamed Suiei Hazuki as he and the other gods prepared to use their powers but something was happening before their eyes.

Kouta gasped as the gifts turned red as a painful glowing of light struck on Kouta as he was screaming in pain. His mouth opened wide as a monster was emerging out of his mouth and fused his body to the rising monster.

This, thought Kouta, wasn't part of the plan…AROGEAN YOU TRAITOR!

The monster roared loudly and tried to snatch the boys down but they barely dodged the attack. The gifts fell down to the floor but thankfully Makoto caught the vase in time while Haruka retrieved the compass as Rei got the egged-shaped jewel.

"Oh Waters of the Earth…go drown that bastard down!" chanted Suiei Nanase.

Suiei Hazuki snapped his fingers, unleashing water needles that stabbed on the monster's eyes. It roared loudly as the other gods attacked, using their powers together. The monster lost focus on the battle due to the multiple attacks and before they could finish off a final blow, the gifts struck raw energy again and the monster turned into mush and blood as the liquids exploded all around.

"The gifts," said Suiei Matsuoka, "They're still glowing…"

Nagisa smiled and replied, "I knew it…they were here the whole time."

"What are you saying?" asked Makoto, looking at the vase.

"You seem…a bit happy…Nagisa," said Haruka, looking at the compass.

"You guys…it's them…" smiled Nagisa.

"Who?" asked Rin, looking at Rei holding the egg.

"Nikon…" said Nagisa.

The others gasped as the gifts glowed bright light, blinding everyone in sight. When they opened their eyes, they saw three young teens standing before them…all dressed up in ancient clothing that they all remembered.

"N-N-Nikon!" shouted Suiei Tachibana.

Suiei Hazuki was stunned to see them all again as the other Suiei Gods and the boys walked up towards them, but keeping a safe distance.

"You all have been so brave," smiled Nikon.

"We are happy to see you alive," said Acacius.

"Please do not fear…we are alright now," agreed Erastos.

"How could we?" asked Suiei Ryugazaki, "You three saved us once again."

"BUT HOW DID YOU GUYS?" said Suiei Tachibana, "Survive?"

"We are dead…however…" replied Nikon, "There was someone who we talked to…he said that even after our death, we are given an opportunity to help you all out."

"But to pay the price, we were shoved into these three items…I was in the egg…Acacius was in the vase…and Nikon was in the compass," explained Erastos.

"I also sent a portion of myself to a girl…someone…closer to you all than the other people…" said Nikon.

"My-my Sister?" gasped Rin.

"Sounds like you met the witch boy?" asked Rei, fixing his glasses.

"He was quite an interesting fellow…he was known as the Space-Time Witch," answered Acacius.

"Watanuki…" said Suiei Nanase.

"Yeah…it's witch boy alright," nodded Rei.

"Well that explains why I couldn't talk to the spirits," answered Suiei Hazuki.

"Where is Arogean?" asked Haruka.

"…he is here…in a place where the water has made its first drop on Earth," answered Nikon, "Hidden in the depths of a series of caverns…a temple."

"You'll find the means to get there…but you will need these gifts to open to his world," said Acacius.

"We'll deal with those bastards above…" smiled Erastos, "Please excuse us."

The trio soared up to the surface where they wiped out the Dark Code members by unleashing blasts of light that they have waited to use on.

Nagisa turned to his Suiei and said, "They were here the whole time…maybe we should have…"

"Not now," replied Suiei Hazuki, "We have to get moving."

The three spirits eventually returned and smiled to their beloved friends.

"The hole above can take you all back to the surface…it was blasted from Daichi's experiment," said Erastos.

"We will always be by your side…do not forget that…even though we may no longer be living here," added Nikon, "They will help you prepare for your final battle."

Suiei Hazuki and Nagisa stayed silent on this topic; in fears for what will happen if they do not become aware of behind the scenes. Haruka looked at the two with some confusion but turned back to the others.

"We're ready," said Makoto.

The trio shimmered away from view just as the Suiei Gods took the boys back to the surface along with the three gifts in their hands.

"Well we got the gifts now," said Suiei Matsuoka, "Safe in our hands."

"Where do we go now?" asked Nagisa.

Haruka took out the compass from the tree and raised it up. A pinpoint of light from the evening sun shined on it, casting a light that led to the north.

"It's pointing north," said Rei, smiling a little, "I knew the Tree will pull through with this."

They grouped up in a circle and chanted with the traveling spell, heading out to the forests in the mountains. They opened their eyes to see the city of Tokyo and the nightlights all over.

"Damn, we're far away, aren't we?" asked Makoto.

"You could say that again," agreed Rin.

Haruka turned his head to see a cave entrance above. He turned and led the group up.

"Do you think we'll find more talking trees?" asked Rei.

"Seriously Rei? Really?" asked Nagisa as he rolled his eyes.

"We'll rest around here," said Haruka, "We don't know what could be inside of…"

But Rin took off and used his vision again to see in the tunnels. Nagisa protested to get Rin back to the group but he didn't listen. Haruka followed Rin to make sure he doesn't spring up a trap.

"Oh for crying out loud…" sighed Rei as he followed them as the other joined up.

Rin was stunned to see what was inside; a series of network tunnels with smaller caverns that served as chambers. In some areas, there were strange looking flames that didn't have a wick, or oil, or even a source for fuel.

"Looks like someone was here already?" asked Rin, "The flames are lit."

"Totally not suspicious at all," muttered Rei.

"No," said Suiei Nanase, "I've seen it before…it's the fire of eternal…they never burn off because they are made from nature…"

"Can we touch them?" asked Rei, getting curious.

"Might not want to," said Suiei Matsuoka.

"Aw…" replied Rei, annoyed.

There were three rooms that branched off of the main tunnel that led to smaller rooms. The Suiei Gods vanished from view as the boys took two of the chambers for themselves; Haruka and Rin in one room while Nagisa and Makoto in another. However, Rin was contemplating on whether to take the third room or not.

Haruka and Rin took the room on the left branch and saw that there were a couple of eternal flames glowing in the room, leaving a decent amount of vision for them to see.

"At least there's some light here," said Rin.

"Hey um guys?" asked Rei, "What are you all doing?"

"We're going to sleep here," answered Rin.

"It's been quite enough for the day," said Haruka as he sat down to look at the flame.

Rin took his opportunity to sneak up behind him and grabbed him on the sides. Haruka jumped a little, annoyed.

"Rin! Why do you always do that?" he growled.

"Oh you're just being ridiculous," smiled Rin, laughing a little.

"Just leave me alone," replied Haruka, "We need to sleep."

Rin just sat there smiling while Rei walked back to the entrance, upset and slightly depressed.

I knew it, he thought, Rin and Haruka are always at each other…but…why?

Suiei Ryugazaki floated to him and said, "Nanase and Matsuoka…well those two…I guess they seemed to get along quite nicely."

"Shut up," replied Rei, "I…I just…"

The Suiei looked at him, confused, "Well why you don't stay with them? I'm sure they'll give you good company."

Rei stayed silent for a moment before he answered, "I…I had a dream…."

* * *

"Oh just wait…one day, I'll glomp you so hard that you'll want for more," smirked Rin.

"Oh really?" asked Haruka as he turned and knocked Rin over, pinning him to the floor before realizing what he was doing.

"…hehehe, I see," smiled Rin, grabbing Haruka and drawing his face close to the other boy.

"Do you remember our first race together…back when at Sametsuka? And I got pissed at you?" asked Rin.

Behind the scenes, Suiei Ryugazaki saw what was going on and he even blushed a little. Rei was still outside at the cave entrance, looking at the stars.

Shit, thought the Suiei, Rei was right…those two…

"So what?" asked Haruka, "That was just the past."

Before Haruka could get an answer, Rin kissed him on the lips, causing him to blush and even Suiei Ryugazaki was stunned.

Haruka pushed Rin back, saying, "You know…I mean…as much as I…"

"Come one, say it…you know you want it," said Rin, making that dominating smile.

Haruka remained silent however which caused Rin to grow some concern, saying, "What's wrong?"

"I just…I wish sometimes…I wish I wasn't like this…" answered Haruka.

"What? Haruka, look, you're fine…honestly you were amazing and all…" smiled Rin.

Haruka took this chance to kiss Rin back as they both embraced it, not noticing that Rei has just came back inside. Haruka's pants was beginning to stiff around his groin and Rin noticed it. Rei blushed and was at first going to say something but he remained silent.

"I guess…I can just feel myself," said Haruka.

"We both asked for it," chuckled Rin, removing Haruka's shirt and giving him a hickey.

Haruka turned his head and gasped, stopping Rin from proceeding. Rin turned and they both blushed. Rei was really upset and was ready to use his powers to cause some damage but he ran off instead.

"STOP!" shouted Rin as he got up to follow him.

"What the?" began Rei as his arm was grabbed by the other.

"You…you were always…I don't know," said Rin, "Why do you always keep missing out?"

Rei blushed even more and said, "You ignore me and now you're trying to confuse me?"

"What the hell?" asked Haruka.

"Don't be so shy now…" smirked Rin as he got closer to Rei.

"You guys are just sooooo great together, just fuck each other already and leave me alone!" snapped Rei.

"No…" said Rin, licking Rei's ear, "You will not escape. Haven't you just…feel yourself….like this? Don't you want this too?"

Rei's faced turned red again and he cried out, "FUCK NO!"

"Oh really?" asked Rin, "Then why is your dick getting big?"

"Did the shitty air in here ruined your brains or something?" snapped Rei.

"Oh I know how it feels…to be alone," said Rin, "I was a loner a long time ago…I was in Australia for a handful of years…so stop acting such a brat about being alone…and join!"

"You're brain dead Rin," replied Rei, "Haruka, get some sense into him!"

But Haruka got up and grabs Rei's arm and the dual dragged him inside, saying, "He turned me on already…I'm not going to waste this. Besides…we don't even know if we're going to survive this mission."

"It's only a matter of time before we face our destiny…let's make the best out of ourselves," agreed Rin.

Haruka got down and unzipped Rei's pants as the tall boy blushed, "I…I…"

Rin removed Rei's top while Haruka removed his own pants and underwear as he felt his part growing also.

"It's time to show you how we play this game…" smirked Rin as he gives Rei a deep, passionate kiss on the lips.

Rei struggled at first but he gives in while Haruka goes to his paints and unzipped them and removed his underwear to see the other stick at large. Haruka makes a small lick and gives a little taste. Rei's eyes widened as he moaned inside while Rin's tongue and tasting Rei's.

Rin finally took a breath and asked, "Feel better?"

Haruka stood up on his feet as he looked at Rei.

"H-haruka…" said Rei.

Haruka proceeded to Rei's lips as they kissed while Rin finished undressing himself and tossed the clothes to the side.

"Aww…you guys," smirked Rin as he goes down to Rei's stick and gives it a taste. Rei groaned inside with pleasure.

Haruka licked around Rei's chest while Rin goes up to the neck and giving Rei a hickey. Rei's mind was scrambling as his entire body was paralyzed by the ecstasy sensation.

"Hey Haru…we need to put on a show," said Rin with a smirk.

"For what?" asked Haruka, dumbstruck at first.

Rei sat there with a confusion look but before either could react, Rin pinned Haruka down and hangs his stick over Haruka's mouth while climbs on top of him going for the other shaft.

Oh shit, thought Haruka, he's going to do this!

The two set off a show for Rei as they taste each other while the latter hides his face with his arms but his stick was really aroused by the sensation going on.

Rin took a breath and said, "Oi! Haru! He's all ready for this!"

The two crawled up to Rei and Haruka said, "T-Take me Rei."

"W-W-what? Rin?" asked Rei.

"He's asking for you…don't be shy," smiled Rin.

"You have always looked up to me...I know you had...even though we had something that was different…I am sorry if I…" explained Haruka.

Rei put his fingers on Haruka's lips, sushing him to relax.

"Haruka…" said Rei as he goes to Haruka's level and continued, "I'm going to fuck you so hard that you'll have trouble walking…you okay with that?"

"You have forgotten that I can heal quickly…but yes…take me," replied Haruka as they give a deep kiss to each other. Meanwhile, Rin goes flirting around Haruka's back while giving him another hickey on the neck.

Rei smiled a bit and said, "Alrighty, let's get inside you..oi Rin! Can you help him?"

Rin nods and he repositions Haruka to line up as Rei enters inside. Haruka groaned a bit in pleasure as he could feel the heat inside.

"Haaa…oh you're so gorgeous…" said Rei, holding onto his hips, "Haruka."

Rin smirked and watched as Haruka swayed a little, making the noises of pleasure a little louder.

"Oh Rei…wow you're amazing," said a stunned Haruka.

Rin smirked as he decides to go to Rei's face with his stick. Rei was a bit surprised to see this but he asked, "You want me to taste?"

Rin nodded as he felt his stick being enjoyed as he groaned a little himself. However, Rin was feeling the pressure really quickly as he cried out, "Oh dear…I feel like I'm about to…"

Rei blushed with a bit of a nose bleed as he continues to play with Haruka and licking Rin as he feels the incoming fluid entering his mouth.

Oh shit, this is so embarrassing, thought Rei.

Haruka groaned even louder as Rin moves out of the way to let Rei breathe as the other two make another kiss. Rei sits back up and looks at Haruka deeply into the eyes.

"Rin? You want to keep it this way?" asked Rei.

Rin turns Haruka around and the two kissed again as Rei could feel the pressure at his limit. Rin licked down on Haruka' chest and wrapped his hand around the latter's stick before licking it again. They all groaned in pleasure together as they prepared for the finale.

Rei arced his back and closed his eyes as he finally bursts his fluid inside of Haruka and his fluid entered Rin's mouth at the same time as they were sandwiched together.

Haruka finally breathed a little and said, "Damn…you're right Rei…I feel almost paralyzed."

"This was just quite a moment," smirked Rin.

"Easy for you to say since you were on top…Rei, are you alright?" asked Haruka.

Rei was really exhausted but he smiled. The other two cuddled up together with him as they hugged, holding each other.

"Guys…we need to do this again…someday…" smiled Rei as his eyes slowly closed a little but he tries to keep them open.

"I…I'm glad you like it. You did amazing," said Haruka….we'll stay close like this."

"Our sweat will keep the heat," agreed Rin, "and maybe that eternal fire above."

"I…I love you guys," blushed Rei.

"Love you too," said Haruka, "Both of you."

"Hehe, same," smiled Rin.

Rei finally remembered something as his eyes were a bit widened, but still blushing, "I…I had a question…did you guys…ever thought…well…you know?"

"What are you talking about?" asked Haruka.

"That…um…we'd do this…together…?" replied Rei but he hesitated.

"Don't be shy," said Rin.

"I…I thought about you guys…" answered Rei, still blushing.

"You had a dream?" asked Haruka, giving him a small smile.

"Oh wow Haru, you finally smile a little," laughed Rin.

The three laugh a little as they all rest together, knowing that there was very little time left before they would face the ultimate battle they have yet to encounter.

* * *

Haruka woke up and saw himself floating around in a shady, aquatic-like scenery. He turned to see swirls of the dream making various faces of his friends and people from his memories.

"Haruka! Haruka!" said Rei.

"Hey Haru!" smiled Rin.

"Haru-chan!" laughed Makoto.

"Haruka-chan!" giggled Nagisa.

"Suiei…Suiei Nanase!" said Nikon.

"Oi! Friend! What's up?" asked Acacius.

"Heeeey!" chuckled Erastos.

Harka closed his eyes and when he opened them again, they were all screaming.

"HARUKA!" screamed Rei.

"HARU!" shouted Rin.

The others were screaming as well as they were trying to reach out to Haruka. He closed his eyes again and turns to see himself as a little kid smiling and laughing at first while holding hands with his parents. They shimmered away as his expression changes to his current-like behavior and his past self dissolved away, showing Arogean along with Daichi and Sayuri/Yuu.

The trio was holding the gifts in their hands as Haruka gasped and tried to reach them but the world went blank again.

He turns to see himself naked and acting like a zombie, reaching out to him as if he wanted a hug. However, blood was pouring out of his eyes, ears and mouth as Haruka screams to stop all of this. The next thing he sees, is that his own body drenched in blood and his eyes were widened with fear.

* * *

Haruka woke up with a gasp, horrified on the nightmare as he breathed heavily. He forgot that he was still naked from enjoying Rin and Rei.

"Daichi….Arogrean…" growled Haruka silently while making a fist in vow of vengeance.

"I saw that," said a voice.

Haruka turned to see Suiei Ryugazaki floating at the entrance to this room of the cavern.

"W…what did you see?" asked Haruka, trying to maintain his composure.

Suiei Nanase also appeared to them and said, "Oh you guys…I see. Whatever, there's no time to dwell on that now, right?"

"You're scared and pissed at the same time, aren't you Haruka-san?" asked Suiei Ryugazaki.

"It's the same anger back at Sametsuka," agreed Suiei Nanase.

Haruka got up and said, "I…I just…I'm just worried."

"I wouldn't have interfere with you if Rei wasn't involved," said Suiei Ryugazaki,"but why don't you come and talk to us? It might help out a little."

Haruka turned to look at the others sleeping quite peacefully. He dresses up a little and meets them outside as the moonlight was shining all over Tokyo.

Suiei Nanase floated to him, "What did you see?"

Haruka remained silent for a bit before answering, "It…it was a bunch of feelings…happiness…pain…and…something else that I can't describe…but we are safe here, right?"

"For now yes, we have some time given that we have so far," answered the Suiei.

"Haruka…do you think you saw the future…and that's why you're concerned?" asked Rei, "if there's something I know as a god…that destiny cannot be avoided…but the paths that lead to it can be chosen."

Haruka lowered his head and said, "….but we…we can choose our own future…as long as we are together. It's difficult to accomplish it though…nearly impossible...it's like…changing the ripples of the water."

"You just make another ripple to divert the older ones…you'll be alright, you'll see," replied Suiei Ryugazaki.

"I…I saw myself as a kid…happy and cheerful…but my parents died a long time ago…my grandma took care of me…and then she too passed away…the water stayed by my side," said Haruka, "However, I just don't understand a lot of things still. I understand my times in Greece, my duty for this world…and I…"

Nanase and Ryugazaki looked at the boy with some confusion.

"I just don't know what made Nikon…choose us? How did he even know what was going to happen?" asked Haruka, "And the same goes for Acacius and Erastos? How did they know about us?"

Suiei Nanase stayed silent on the thought for he wasn't even sure of that himself…the past was all spontaneous in the events of that battle with Arogean.

"You know, in cases like this…I like to think that we're not the only gods out there…someone or something has to take care of us, right?" answered Ryugazaki.

"There are the Greek and Roman Gods…but they're not related to anyone of you," replied Haruka, "You five were the first ones to exist."

"That's why I like to think there is someone else," nodded Ryugazaki, "Even if he's not older."

Haruka lowered his head again and said, "When…when I was embracing Nagisa…I felt something…it was like a memory…but also a nightmare…something about…living in a hell that repeats itself."

"A…a living hell?" asked Nanase.

Suiei Hazuki appeared before them and said, "Brothers…what is going on? Oh…Haruka, you're awake?"

Haruka nodded and continued, "But…when I was with Rei and Rin…I saw something too…but I couldn't make out the vision due to the pleasure…and that dream…"

He turned away from them as the wind blew his hair, "Just…what…what were the memories of Nikon, Acacius, and Erastos? If only I knew…"

Suiei Nanase floated to him, holding the Jadeite egg, asking, "Tell me…what do you see?"

Haruka held the gem in his hands and said, "It's a gem…but it looks rare…"

"This is the rarest of them all…a Jadeite…the highest, and most rare of them all," explained the Suiei.

"You think it's psychic?" asked Ryugazaki.

"It has unusual properties," said Nanase, "Its composition…beauty…but…it's the power source that holds the magic that stabilized Shinjuku-Tower X…and the SCX."

"Can it help him see?" asked Suiei Hazuki.

"Afraid not," replied Nanase as he turned to them, "Its powers are a bit unknown…the previous owner Daichi used it to attack Sayuri/Yuu along with Arogean's magic…

"But that's when I learned the truth…that Daichi used the egg…to create monsters…from…"

"From what?" asked Haruka.

Nanase turned to him and said, "Your blood."

Haruka gapsed in shock at the revelation; he remembered it while back while imprisoned, "My-my blood?"

"That's…that's really bad news there Nanase," said Ryugazaki.

"But why my blood? For what?" asked Haruka.

"If my theory is correct," said Nanase, "They're using it to make sure that there are some…powers intertwined…and if it does, they'll test the others."

Suiei Hazuki gasped and replied, "Nagisa…he'll…"

"The others will freak out over this," said Haruka.

"We have to keep them all safe!" answered Hazuki, shaken by the speculation.

"Not if we are close to our enemy," replied the human.

"I think we need to tell them…" answered Ryugazaki, looking at Hazuki.

* * *

**Flashback: The Last Race…**

Haruka opened his eyes as he finds himself in chains on a chair with his hands around his back. In front of him was a tall man with a wicked smile as he was holding a small glass of some red fluid.

"Your blood is precious…" said Daichi, "It needs to be put to use…however…with your blood and this tower's magic…I treid to create a replica of the power of your gods…by using humans…however they all fail. They turn into monsters…quite a challenge for me."

Haruka stared at the man with a vow of vengeance and prayed that the others will hope to be here.

 _Just…who are you_ , thought Haruka.

* * *

**Present Time**

"I remember now," said Haruka, "He said that he's been trying to use the tower…or the gem…and my blood to make replicas…of the same power that you have…"

Suiei Hazuki shook his head in disbelief but he knew that there was going to be bigger problems and from what was being said was true…what could this mean?

"He wasn't able to create it with mines…" added Haruka, "It would…NO! It…It can't be!"

"So you figured it out? Just like what I was thinking?" asked Suiei Nanase.

"Arogean…he wants all of our blood…if one isn't enough…he'll need the whole set in order to…" began Haruka.

"But what would be the point of all of this? He wants to be a god?" asked Ryugazaki.

"With that though," replied the human, "He would change this world…no one will be safe."

"There has been a ton of development lately…the end is near," nodded Nanase, "I felt a similar effect when Daichi tried to eat up my powers…in order to fulfill his plans."

"We can't let this happen!" snapped Suiei Hazuki, "Nagisa…"

"He's been waiting for us," said Haruka, "The whole time…in that alternate world."

"…maybe we shouldn't risk you all to do this mission," replied Ryugazaki.

"No," answered the boy, "We have to move on…we got the three gifts here…and we have each other."

"I shall stick with you as long as we are together," nodded Nanase.

Haruka handed back the gem to the Suiei as Hazuki glared at the human saying, "Listen you. If Nagisa or Makoto get hurt because of this, I'll be a vengeful god!"

"…tell them to believe in each other…and those who love and remember," said Haruka.

"You're very strong boy Haruka," nodded Suiei Nanase.

"Tch. It wouldn't be a problem for all of you…and Nagisa…" sighed Suiei Hazuki, "Let's just end this soon."

Haruka sat down at the cavern entrance to sleep, praying that the others slept better than he did. Time was ticking closer and closer as there were decisions to make, battles to be fought, and hopefully a place to chill and relax in the pool and the waters sometime soon.

* * *

The next morning, Rei and Rin got up but realized that Haruka wasn't with them. They quickly got dressed and saw Haruka sleeping at the cavern entrance. Rin shook Haruka awake as he yawned and stretched a little.

"You didn't sleep well last night?" asked Rin.

"It's nothing," said Haruka.

"Um…Haruka?" asked Rei as his ears were blushed.

"Morning Rei," replied Haruka, "Did you sleep well?"

Rei blushed a bit but he eventually gained the courage and walked up to him, whispering in his ear, "I…I slept great."

Haruka smiled a little and replied, "Well that's good."

Rin turned to see Makoto and Nagisa walking out from their cavern, holding hands together.

"Hey Haruka-chan!" smiled Nagisa.

"Morning you guys," said Makoto.

"I will fetch some fruit for us to eat," said Suiei Nanase as he drifted into the forest down below. Suiei Ryugazaki handed them the egg and the compass for they still had to solve the other two riddles.

"The memories of a child…shall never be forgotten…both pain and joy. But the heart that breaks cannot be repaired…only you can decide the direction," translated Rin, "If you must choose the future…stick to it and the choice will make a promising path whether it's life or death."

Suiei Hazuki raised an eyebrow in curiosity of this riddle. Makoto handed Rin the egg in order to read the last riddle.

"Beware the magic of this egg…for it has a blessing…and a curse… those who are not in value will be cursed...and those who are blessed...aren't guaranteed. No one will know your fate...when the time has come to use it; for it is said that...life and death...cannot be broken," read Rin.

"Geeze, what's with all of this life and death play?" asked Suiei Ryugazaki.

"I have a bad feeling about all of this," muttered Suiei Hazuki.

"Our destiny is closer…" said Rin.

Haruka lowered his head in silence as he recalled from the nightmare.

"Haruka?" asked Rei.

Haruka shook his head, saying, "It's nothing. Let's just get ourselves ready to eat before we can find the temple inside."

"Right," replied Rei.

Both Suiei Hazuki and Nagisa were silent about this, for the former has begun to suspect the tension while the latter knew what was all going to happen…should they all fail in this quest.


	6. The Last Paradox

By later in the morning, the sun was shining from the east as the light descended upon Tokyo and the land around.

Some of the boys took another nap while Haruka sat out on the cliff that looked over the entire forest. He was waiting for his Suiei to return and it has been at least an hour and a half. However, he was more concerned on the events that were happening.

 _Am I going to lead us to salvation…or a hell_ , he thought.

Finally Suiei Nanase returned just as Makoto and Nagisa arrived to check up on Haruka as well.

"You okay, Haru?" asked Makoto.

"I got the basket here of berries, as planned," smiled Suiei Nanase.

"FOOD!" cheered Nagisa as he got his hands filled already.

"Chill there Nagisa," said Suiei Hazuki, "save the rest for the others too."

Down below, Suiei Matsuoka decided to go out on some game which confused Rin since he never thought of his Suiei as a hunter.

"Looks like he is, Rin," said Rei, "Don't you notice how he hears his clothes?"

"Well I knew he was a warrior type," answered Rin as he yawned and stretched.

Haruka, Makoto, and Nagisa returned back to the cavern entrance just as Suiei Matsuoka returned with a pile of fish in his hands.

"I figured it was easier to get them," said Suiei Matsuoka, "I even got a mackerel for you Haru."

Haruka blushed slightly but made a small smile.

"Hehehe, you smiled Haru!" laughed Makoto and Nagisa.

Suiei Nanase took out a blanket and placed it down flat so they all could sit on and eat their food. Makoto got up and used his power to smash some old trees down to get some wood for a fire in order to cook the fish.

Haruka suggested to use the eternal flame but Suiei Nanase barked him off and even Nagisa had to pull Rei back from collecting it. However, Makoto managed to use stick and stones to create enough friction to start so they managed to cook.

"Well at least it tastes good…the berries," said Haruka as he tore open his fish and removed the skin and placed it on a pan that Suiei Tachibana provided.

The others placed their fish on the pan and waited several minutes before it was finally done.

Nagisa was deeply worried, for he knew that there was not much time left before they would face to face with their enemy again…and who knows what would happen this time around?

Just as they started to clean up, they all heard a rumbling noise down below. Suiei Tachibana floated down to see but hurried back up, "We better run!"

"The campfire though…" began Haruka when Suiei Tachibana used the vase to extinguish it while Suiei Matsuoka swept the blanket in one motion and used his magic to vanish it.

"The Dark Code…" growled Suiei Ryugazaki, "I can sense the aura."

Nagisa gasped and stood by Makoto, holding hands.

"We better get inside and find the temple!" said Haruka.

"This way!" shouted Rin as he used his x-ray vision to lead the group.

They rushed through the tunnels, taking on a few twists and turns. They arrived at a couple of chasms with endless bottoms but they casted themselves with the magic to flow over the bridges.

"Such a big place here, I can't even imagine…" said Haruka

"The temple is nearby, I can sense it," muttered Rin.

Makoto turned his head as they heard echoing across the chasm, "The Dark Code,"

Nagisa shivered a bit and stood close to Makoto, worried that they were not going to make it out.

"Rei," said Haruka, "Can you smash the bridge…?"

But they turned to see Rei smashing the bridge already with his giant hammer. Rei tried to give the "cool look" at them but Haruka stood there a bit of expressionless.

"Let's go!" said Rin as he led the others across the empty streets of the sanctuary. This place was almost like a lost village from the distant past.

"The gifts," said Suiei Tachibana, "They're glowing…"

"You boys are almost there," echoed Nikon's voice.

"Take the central area of the temple…that's where you will find that mark of the drop of water," said Acacius's voice.

"The water is all you'll need to put the gifts into use…" added Erastos's voice.

"Right, let's go!" said Suiei Hazuki, looking a bit pissed.

They finally arrived at the stairway that led to the temple. It was tall and might as if they were in the ruins of Rome or Greece. After climbing up the stairs, they saw a giant empty room with a glowing area in the center with five slots of circles that connected to a pentagon shape. The walls were written with ancient writing and riddles while the floor was smooth without a single crack.

Even Suiei Nanase was a bit shocked for he realized about this place, "We…"

"We were made here," said Suiei Tachibana, "Our birthplace…as the waters of nature."

"Well we are home indeed," agreed Suiei Ryugazaki, "Where the universe has made us."

"It's beautiful here, like no other," said Rin.

"Yeah…like a huge…empty…sea," added Haruka.

"Amazing," muttered Rei as he fixed his glasses.

"You guys look! The statues!" shouted Makoto.

They rushed up to it and were stunned to see the familiar shapes.

"Are they us? Look at them!" said Rin.

"They do look like us…" replied Haruka, "But how is this possible? No one must have ventured here for ages…"

Nagisa sighed and looked away, saying, "I guess there's no actual way to say if we are human."

"Some of these look familiar, some aren't," said Makoto, "But what is that?"

He pointed to three empty slots where it looks like the gifts would be inserted onto. Makoto took out the vase and placed it to the left while Haruka set the Jadeite egg on the center and Rin placed the compass to the right.

The room began to shake and glow as the three gifts vibrated, sending shockwaves of power across the room.

"This is it! Boys…stand in the spots around the table!" said Suiei Tachibana.

"Our destiny awaits us now…in that place," agreed Suiei Matsuoka.

Makoto, Haruka, and Rin stood at the circles, looking at the central table where the tiny drop of water rested.

"I…" began Nagisa but he sighed to himself and moved to his spot while Rei want to his assigned spot.

Back outside, a handful of beings that were in the Dark Code tried to attack the temple but the bright light blinded them, casting them away…the mere energies casted the boys and the gods away…

* * *

Haruka opened his eyes and stood by with the others side by side. They were in a dark land with a ton of sand as if they were in a desert. The air wasn't as cold much to their surprise.

"Such a dark place…where's the sun?" asked Rin, "It's not even cold."

Nagisa lowered his head and said, "This…has to be Arogean's world."

"It's empty…dark…dead…but there's a city down there," replied Haruka.

"We should go see," said Rei.

"I didn't think he would rule a place like this already," sighed Makoto.

"YOUNG BOYS BE WARNED…the power of Arogean is strong," chanted the Suiei Gods, "He has noticed the arrival and will make preparations."

"Let's go then," said Haruka, "We have to stay hidden as we get closer."

They set out to the city and as they got closer, they realized that it looked a lot like Ancient Athens. However, there was an odd twist with the buildings in terms of the technology with the modern innovations.

"What kind of a place is this?" asked Haruka.

"This world…is twisted with the past…and future," said Suiei Nanase, "Since there is no true "time" in this dimension."

"I really want to touch this stuff," whined Rei.

"We don't even know what's safe to touch here Rei," replied Rin.

"Rin has a point…this dimension is very unknown to us…but when we were sealed away for a long time, there was a world similar to this…except there was no town…just black void," explained Suiei Matsouka.

Suiei Hazuki remained silent as they got closer and closer to the city. They eventually saw strange being clad in shadow but they were not hostile, just moving around like normal civlians.

"You can borrow my vase," said Makoto, handing it to Rei.

"Makoto?" asked Nagisa.

"If I don't make it," replied Makoto, "I will entrust Rei to use the vase for me."

Nagisa widened his eyes in shock and said, "NO! Don't say that!"

Makoto remained silent at first before he answered, "I had a dream…and it seems as if it will only ever be…"

"No!" cried Nagisa, "We'll get out of this! I swear!"

"If you die Makoto, I'll most likely play with your guts," said Rei.

"Now that's just gross Rei," sighed Rin.

Haruka coughed and said, "I…I had a dream…back in the caverns."

The others looked at him as he explained, "I saw it all right there…our destiny…mixed with emotions. I saw us, the gods, our friends, and our enemies…myself as a child…but then I…"

Nagisa trembled on his knees, wondering if maybe it was the time to tell them what he knew about this world. Suiei Hazuki and the other Suiei Gods drifted out of the way for them to talk.

"I saw our enemy crushing us…separating us…never to be seen again," said Haruka, "But then, we stood out together and…the people that we saw both past and present…they all have forgotten about us."

"It…it's stagnant time," said Nagisa, getting back up.

The others looked at Nagisa as he spoke up, "You guys…you don't understand it, do you? What we really are this whole time? I'm scared for not being what I wish to be…as Nagisa Hazuki."

"When I slept with you Nagisa, I saw your heart in pain…you kept your distance from us a few times…especially in the beginning. Why? Why did you lie to us?" asked Haruka.

Nagisa's eyes widened in shocked as he answered, "…I..I'm scared of not existing…and being recycled again and again….I'm scared of not remembering myself!"

"But look at us now," said Makoto, "We managed to become greater and…"

"ALL OF YOU GUYS JUST ACCEPT THAT, DON'T YOU!?" snapped Nagisa, spilling a tear from his eyes, "The fact that we are all gods."

Nagisa looked at Makoto and said, "That's why…I said that I would love a man who would never love me."

The blonde turned to the others and said, "You may have accepted that destiny…but I won't! As long as we are trapped in a circle, I will not accept that fate!"

"I accepted my Suiei because I know we can change the future…and bring a new world to us and to the people of our world," answered Haruka.

"But what if that doesn't happen Haru?" asked Nagisa, "We might cease to exist or worse…be stuck in this whole journey again like the last time! The Deception MIA, the SCX, Dark Code, and our times we spent as kids, our times that we competed in the races! All of this would be the same! Nothing will have changed."

"Nikon gave his life for us," said Suiei Tachibana, "We will not let it go to waste."

"Nagisa," answered Makoto, "What is your true wish? What do you really want us to do?"

Nagisa looked at Makoto in the eyes and said, "to be born…as a human…and live life normally…being acknowledged as Nagisa…not Suiei Hazuki…to be with you and the others…for always."

Suiei Nanase lowered his head and said, "I fear that if we take what our soul that you boys have back to our own…you boys may not be the same…that's why…I…"

"You think I'll let that happen Nanase?" asked Suiei Hazuki, looking determined.

"I do fear about that…Rin…if I took my remaining soul from you," said Suiei Matsuoka, "Will you be a rival of them? Or a friend?"

"We are who we are…and they are who they are," answered Suiei Hazuki, "We can manage to let them be who they are. They know what they have to do."

Rin lowered his head and said, "I wanted to take my father's honor and fulfill his wishes…but I guess that back then…I was full of myself. I recognized what I have done…but what if I don't see that again? I want us to be together…but…I fear that I may become an enemy."

"Rin, can I touch your face?" asked Rei as he saw a tear from Rin's eye.

Rin nodded as Rei wiped it away saying, "We won't be separated…none of us."

The alarms suddenly went off in the city as the boys and gods stood together side by side. The tower ahead of them shook as they saw a drawbridge opening.

"This way!" said Rin as he unleashed his x-ray vision to find a tunnel that led to the tower inside.

They raced through several tunnels and stair wells, heading higher and higher until they arrived at massive doorway. Before they could react, the doors opened before them.

"Let's go," said Haruka, "As one."

They all walked in the chamber as they saw a gigantic glass panel before them, showing the globe and the solar system. The walls were embedded with steam punk wheels and pipes and glass fragments.

"Quite an interesting place," said Rei as he tried to reach his hand out to one of the wheels.

"Rei! Stop joking around!" snapped Nagisa as he dragged him back.

The room began to hum in vibrations creating a sense of eerie around them. Suddenly, they were pinned down to the floor like magnets on a fridge, paralyzed. The Suiei Gods sensed their enemy close so they drifted back into the necklaces so they can be infused with the boys.

The tall man finally walked into the room along with another familiar face; Tulisea!

"So you finally made it, how nice…" said Arogean.

Haruka stared at the man with vengeance as Arogean and Tulisea walked around and stared at each of the boys.

"Ah…Nanase," smiled Arogean, "I remembered you quite well…you were the most unusual out of the other Suiei Gods."

"Leave him alone!" snapped Rin.

But the antagonist ignored him and said, "This is the moment you wanted to come back to...the moment you have escaped...from that attack...the wish that Nikon made has caused you all great pain to carry on the responsibility of being part god and part human….This time was cut off from reality the moment you gods have created these human products thanks to that sacrifice…however...you never stopped...even knowing that this whole journey will fall back to the beginning and repeat itself..."

"You bastard!" growled Rin, trying to break free from the magnetic field, "We might like our powers given…but we want to live on too!"

"You boys can't just stop wishing...you are all...the SAME!" growled Arogean as he unleashed the shadows at the boys.

Rin cried out to put the shield up which somehow broke the magnetic field. They scrambled to their feet and quickly moved around the chamber to surround their enemy.

They called out their powers together but the blasts of water just struck the shield, leaving the man and Tulisea unharmed.

"I must ask of you," said Tulisea, "Why do you keep going after them?"

Arogean casted his hand and unleashed a magnetic field on the boys, pinning them down on the floor again.

"…to be chosen for the sake of life…they carried it. As for me, I was nothing more but the shadow of the universe that carries everything in it," said Arogean, "I hate having to put all burdens of elements."

"Using all of the magic of this place…and your financial resources back in Tokyo," replied Tulisea.

Arogean nodded and said, "Yes…I did say that."

"Well then, I guess we can except more…fame and power once we are connected to them, right?" asked Tulisea.

"I don't want any of that," said Arogean, "All I want is an empty void with their powers inside of me."

"I suppose that's…bigger thinking?" replied the dream seer.

"This universe is small…so very small…" smiled Arogean, looking down at Haruka, "Right…? Nanase?"

"Are these men the one…" muttered Tulisea.

Before Arogean could touch Haruka's face, blood was dripping out form his side. He turned to see Tulisea stabbing him with her stick.

"You're such an idiot, Arogean…go disappear with those boys…I'll make it look like you were killed by those monsters…and then I'll become one with the universe," smirked Tulisea.

Arogean turned to the woman and said, "I'm afraid that you're only underestimating."

Tulisea snarled and answered, "You always said that…even with my dreams….you kept on looking down on me…I SWEART TO YOU I WILL…"

But Arogean threw a vial of blood at Tulisea's left eye as the dream seer screamed, for she was not able to look at the future on herself but only at other people. If she knew this had happened, she would have taken a different move.

"I'll fulfill that promise I made to you," smiled Arogean.

Tulisea gasped as she felt the blood entering into her face as she freaked out, "IS THIS!?"

"Blood of one of the boys…" answered Arogean, as he looked at Haruka, "Your blood."

Tulisea screamed in panic as her body was beginning to waver and shake while the others were horrified to see this turn of events.

"My friend, you should have gotten the power you longed desire for," said Arogean, casting his hand out to seer.

The seer screamed out as her body tore open with a giant eye ball embedded. The pain was far beyond excruciating to describe.

"Suiei Gods…the organizations of the Deception MIA and SCX…both were led by us… along with Daichi and Yuu as our subordinates…I have created them…along with three other children that I have made a long time ago," explained Arogean, "Made from the water…of this world."

Haruka wanted to say something but he was too in shocked like the other boys as they were hearing new information about the past.

"Only your blood…together with the other blood…can seal the pact of the universe between what is real…and surreal," said Arogean as he started at Tulisea.

"CURSS-E YOU—OUU YOU SCUM OF THE-_AAARHHAAAHH!" screamed the seer as her body was drawn into the eye. The room grew silent as a graveyard.

"Suiei Gods…you know, one cannot become human…" said Arogean, lowering his hand down, "one must be born human…your boys cannot kill humans…for they are not human either."

Nagisa growled at the fact since he already knew that truth from his nightmares as the villain continued to speak.

"The only thing that satisfies your hunger…the water…the life…water is alive and everywhere yet it is little to drink…at least that is what is said for humans…but you guys…did you know that the human population is increasing as much as the oceans themselves are beginning to drop slowly? Very soon there may be no need for you all to fulfill the covenant."

Arogean stared down at Haruka and looked at him, "Tell me…how old are you all? How many more years…or rather…how many more millions of years will you guys live for? Eventually, the sun will either explode and die…or grow to a Red Giant…destroying this solar system…and this world. How will you survive when that happens?"

He walked away from the boy and stared at the glass piece, "With your blood…I have tried to create the monsters with the magic of this place…however…they have failed…my subjects died too quickly."

The eye ball soared down to Arogean as it landed on his hands.

"However…all of you are here finally…I can at last…have the complete power of the universe in my hands," smiled the antagonist, "We will be…united….as one."

He turned the eyeball to the boys and said, "As one…your blood…can change it all."

The eye ball shook as tendrils of dark energy swirled around them while the Gods were trying to hold a shield of water to protect the descendants.

"Foolish gods," growled Arogean as he casted more shadows at the water shield, finally managed to split a crack.

"Haruka!" screamed Nagisa as a tendril of shadow grabbed the Haruka's leg.

"Haru!" shouted Rin as tendrils grabbed his arm, pinning him down.

Makoto tried to reach out Haruka but his hand couldn't reach Haruka's. Rei's body was already enclosed by the shadows while Nagisa closed his eyes and tried to call out Suiei Hazuki but the necklaces weren't working. The shield dissolved away and the tendrils of darkness grabbed the boys.

Arogean dragged them closer to him, making a sadistic smile that his wish was finally going to be granted. It was all only in a matter of time that the gods would be destroyed and the vessel of their powers would be given to him…trigging the end of a world…and beginning…of a hell.

"NO!" shouted a voice.

Arogean turned to find where the source was coming from but before his eyes, three strands of light energy strike through the shadows, breaking the chains as well as releasing the boys.

"It…it…" gasped Arogean, shaken by what he was seeing, "It can't be!"

The three beams of light solidified into three familiar shapes…his three children!

"Created by the darkness you might have," said Acacius as he took a step forward towards him.

"You betrayed us…the promise," said Erastos, "Father!"

The boys were shocked to hear that, a father? How can this be?

"You watched us from afar when we failed you…you didn't kill us…" added Nikon, "You gave us love and life when you set out…but then you were jealous of it all!"

"I…I…" began Arogean as he cast his shadows toward them but it dispelled as they touched the trio, "I DID NOT MAKE YOUR LIVES FOR THE PURPOSE OF THIS!"

The trio held out their hands together as the power of the gifts that were embedded in them maximized their powers, giving energy to the Suiei Gods as the boys finally stood up.

"As much as I want our Gods to come back...the boys that I made for them...want to live on too..." said Nikon, "My wish was to allow them to live on as humans without the burden and responsibility...but it was backfired...and now here they are…inhuman…but inside human, taking an oath that will never end."

"I WILL NOT ALLOW THAT FUTURE TO HAPPEN!" shouted Arogean as he tried to prepare a shadow nova.

"I'm sorry dad...but this is it!" shouted Erastos, extending his hand out with Nikon and Acacius.

The five friends seized the chance to stand in a circle, preparing to make the final decision.

"I don't want to keep doing this...I want to be free alongside the others... to not be a god," said Nagisa, "I don't want this burden anymore! SO LET'S MOVE ON!"

"I want to live on...but I won't forget...I will never forget our lives...both as gods and in our time..." agreed Haruka.

"The same goes for me...I HAVE TO SAVE MY SISTER!" screamed Rin.

"I want to touch and embrace them again... and I will!" cried Rei, "I want us to be together!"

"I made many dear friends...and while this may be our last act as the Suiei Gods...I will remember them...and hopefully, we can all reunite when the time is appropriate!" said Makoto.

The wicked man screamed out, "IF YOU DO THIS...THIS WORLD...IT'LL...NO TIME WILL COLLAPSE! YOUR EXISTENCES WILL…."

"As long as we believe…" growled Nagisa, casting his hand out with the others.

"IN EVERYONE!" shouted everyone else, as the necklaces glowed brightly, unleashing a wave of light smacking at Arogean.

The radiation unleashed by the necklaces and the gifts was causing the building to collapse; first the ceiling and the walls, breaking open to the realm beyond and the void. The light continued to blast through the dark void, stretching further and further out.

Arogean's body was beginning to deteriorate as he hissed, "...Suiei Gods...you...and I...we are both...the same..."

"Wh-what?" snapped Suiei Nanase.

"What is he talking about!?" shouted Suiei Tachibana.

"You must pay the price...for this...c-crime…" said Aroean quietly as his body broke into shards of glass and ash, scattering in the winds.

The floor gave away beneath all of them as they all fell down, heading to the unknown…there were no screams…just satisfaction of this victory. The Suiei Gods wrapped their arms around their boys as they all prepared to face what was going to become for them, closing their eyes at the bright light ahead.

They opened their eyes and found themselves standing in bright light…already the Suiei Gods were shocked to have returned to this place just after Nikon sacrificed his life.

"This is…" gasped Haruka.

"Your birthplace," finished Nanase, "This is where we saw your empty bodies…and we have produced a portion of our souls given to you."

"Then…is this where we must separate our ways?" asked Rin, feeling a bit sadden.

Rei remained silent and even Makoto was trembling over such sadness.

"W…w...we were all like a big family…but…if this was all really a hell that we lived in…" began Makoto.

"It was," echoed a familiar voice.

They all turned to see Watanuki holding a magical paper slip and a long string that attached to his hand and extended up to who knew where. Next to him were Nikon, Acacius, and Erastos dressed in their Greek Clothes as if nothing ever happened.

"WITCH BOY!" shouted Rei, stunned, "It's you!"

"Nikon! Acacius! Erastos!" cried Makoto.

"Without that belief you had in your hearts…without that help that you got from your friends…Arogean would have eliminated you…and the universe would have reset itself without any resource for the world to rely on," said Watanuki, "And for you…Nagisa…you made a wish to live on as a human because you didn't want to live like this over and over again…but you were nervous to tell them…for they enjoyed their powers…"

"Nagisa…I…" began Haruka.

"Please…it's alright now," smiled Nagisa, "We're going to be okay."

"What will happen to us now, Watanuki?" asked Suiei Nanase.

"That is…for all of you to decide," answered the witch.

The world shifted white around them as strings of colors flowed around and Sakura Petals flowed across the background. They all turned to see the tree that was there back when the boys were in their youth.

"It's the tree!" gasped Rei.

"Perhaps you can say that," said Watanuki, "That tree was originally from the Metro Park but then it was moved to Sametsuka after Rin left to Australia. It has since died and moved to this place…the same time that you boys will have to decide…what will you do for now on?"

The boys and the gods remained silent as they all closed their eyes, reflecting on what was all happening…and the truth of this curse that they had.

"I want all of us to be together," said Makoto, "It's unfair that we have to separate…but…"

"We were never humans to begin with," finished Haruka, "…and we never got to leave this circle of time."

"As much as I love my Suiei God," said Rin, "I guess...nothing can last forever."

They all heard echoes of their voices from the past…

"If you swim with me, I'll show you something…a sight you've never seen before!"

"I only swim free."

"That's not beautiful!"

"It's meaningless without you"

"I want all of us to be together!"

"I can't move on…"

"But promise me…that you won't cry…no matter what."

"I win…so I'll never have to swim with you again! NEVER!"

"How dare you try to hurt Haru like that!"

"I have no desire to face all of you."

"Haruka!"

"Nagisa!"

"Rin!"

"Makoto!"

"Rei!"

There were many other echoes of the past that filled up their hearts as they realized that despite having part of their existence were as "gods", they developed their own hearts, their own minds, and their own existence.

"We wish to move on," said Haruka, "But…I swear…we will meet again…"

"We wish to meet our gods again someday," agreed Makoto, "Maybe not in our lives right away…but eventually…when destiny calls for us."

The other guys nodded.

"The price will be…your powers," answered Watanuki, "The very magic that protected all of you….allowed you to reach this far. The powers that you have will reunite with the gods and you boys will be reborn as humans…your memories will stay intact…both the pleasant, and the painful…the past…and present."

Suiei Hazuki smiled and said to Nagisa, "You see? It'll be okay now."

"Can I have the vase at least?" asked Makoto.

Suiei Tachibana handed him the vase and smiled, "If it makes you feel better…yes."

The boys looked down at their necklaces as it disconnected them and they floated back onto the gods to reunite their whole existences once more.

For the first time in a long while, Haruka spilled a small tear that fell across his cheeks, looking at the Suiei Gods floating further and further higher into the bright light above.

"NANASE!" screamed Haruka, reaching his hand out but the gods were too high to reach.

"I'm glad to have me you too…Haruka," smiled Suiei Nanase, "We'll be watching over you…at the very least."

"Please embrace your new lives," said Suiei Hazuki, "You all earned it."

Rin walked up behind Haruka to comfort him while Rei wiped Haruka's tears away. Makoto and Nagisa joined up with the trio.

"We're going to be okay for now on," said Makoto, "We are here together."

Haruka nodded and they turned to see Nikon, Acacius and Erastos standing not far from them. They were all happy to see their friends all together finally in this single, powerful moment.

The five friends stood in side by side, holding hands as they prepare to face their lives to a new world. Watanuki casted five magical circles beneath the boys' feet and they began to float in the air as well.

"Go then...the future awaits you..." chanted Watanuki, "Be free…Haruka, Rin, Makoto, Rei, and Nagisa…"

The magic circles spun faster and faster beneath their feet as gigantic wings encased them, turning them into Sakura Petals and water, flowing across time and space once more…heading to a promised destination…

_And this time…_

_They were all finally reborn as humans…_

_Nikon, Acacius, and Erastos…for helping out their friends, they were granted a new body to live in…_

_They were all reborn…in a world that they made…together!_

_As for the Suiei Gods, they were one with the earth and water once more and they continued their journey, never forgetting their human hosts. They continue to make miracles across the globe while keeping their identities limited as much as possible._

_Promises are made…everyone will meet again…as the new day dawns across the planet, signaling that the spell…is finally lifted…and the dream has come to an end…_

_**"We will meet again…"** _


End file.
